Defining a color
by GuardianAngel L
Summary: Naruto talks to Hinata after her confession. He finds a girl that can make him happy. Is it too late? Can Hinata help Naruto's Burden, His war, His Curse, His promise? *Post-Pain NARUHINA and others later/MAY up it a rating in later chps/ I don't abandon
1. Ch 1 Rain Felt

Defining a Color [ 2nd Revision]

[**Every time dialogue switches to another person or creature, a new paragraph is started] (Bold+quote=direct thought of character)**

**Prologue**-

A medium height girl sauntered slowly out of a large shadowy compound, carrying an overwhelming crate of dog food. With each step, the box slid, causing an unreasonably loud strafing sound, up against the woman's white, lavender tinged jacket. Stepping down the slight incline from the compound onto a grassy flattening she immediately turned left whilst still continuing to walk. "Hinata!" a loud voice exclaimed, startling her.

"K-Kiba-kun?" she said as Kiba continued with a quick pace, to meet her halfway, about 34 yards towards the compound.

"Thank you" he said as he carefully removed the box from her hands.

"No problem." She replied hesitantly.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked. "You look kind of distant…"he said with inquiry. Hinata stammered forward, not paying attention, lost in her own thoughts. Kiba caught her balance by placing his hands on each shoulder, this action leaving them only inches apart. Kiba stared down a few inches to her face. Hinata's eyes, at the moment were strayed to her bottom left. Feeling the eye contact, she lifted them to meet his gaze. He repeats himself in an imploring tone "Are…you…o…k?" In the matter of a few seconds, Hinata had the illusion she had been there a few years. Her, face began to brighten and her eyes began to stray, in an attempt to keep her conscious Kiba broadcasted her name repeatedly, in an almost "panic" like tone. She was gone.

Hazily, Hinata's vision regenerated, to gradually make out a clean, recently furnished home to then make out her friend, Kiba, casually laid back, diagonally across from her, on a sofa.

"K-"she muttered, instantly drawing his attention from the ceiling he was recently staring at, to Hinata, He smiled at her.

"Hey! You're up". There was a short pause as Kiba contemplated as whether or not to make the next statement, until reaching his conclusion.

"So it's something about Naruto" the manner in which he said consisting of a pure confidence.

"W-w-what, no, why would I-"…

"Its fine, you're, "sort of", secret is safe with me" he laughed "But, why that idi-".

"Naruto-kun's not an idiot!" Hinata quickly interrupted. Kiba, shocked, found himself tongue tied, until he was able to work out an honest "sorry… (Sigh) you really care about him don't you?" The sound of the nearing shuffling from down the hall, eventually turned into the image of a pink-haired woman, hastily moving to the kitchen.

" I always knew it" the girl said as she continued into the kitchen, eyes to the opposite side of Hinata's position from her angle, with a semi-snotty look on her face.

"Sakura-Chan" Hinata yelled as the girl disappeared behind the wall in between the living room and the kitchen.

"So this is Sakura-Chan's home" Hinata thought to herself, satisfying her curiosity.

Silence followed, until a perky pink hair girl leaned out from the shelter of the wall to face Hinata. "Just kidding, Hinata-chan. Sorry" with her hands held in the peace symbol. During this Kiba had returned to his casual posture to help ignore the tension that had ensued.

"So… what is the problem, Hinata?"

"I…I want to see Naruto-kun before the war starts, b-. Kiba insists she continues with a slight nod." But I know the village needs help from everybody, I don't want to be selfish" she moved her eyes to the bottom left.

Sakura interrupted "The Island he's on is scheduled for a supply shipment in three weeks".

Hinata quickly shifted her eyes up to Sakura's direction in excitement, but she aimed them back at the ground to avoid letting anyone know.

Sakura, having already noticed called "Hinata" and gave her a wide smile followed by "we'll arrange for you to go instead of the jounin who were selected, it would be better to have them here anyway, in case of an emergency", she said maintaining a grin.

"T-Thank you, Sakura-Chan", Sakura corrected herself," oh yeah I made a mistake, the boat leaves today, in three hours, it's a two week long trip so you might want to pack heavy" then giggled.

Hinata, shocked, slightly hunched over, left her mouth wide open. Kiba tentatively watched as a fly flew into her mouth. Kiba cracked up at the sight. Hinata, turned bright red, quickly left, spat out the fly and waved goodbye simultaneously. As Hinata ran past Ichiraku, Shino watched in confusion as to why she was running, drawing attention to herself like that was not like her. Shino stepped out from under the flap, and walked in front of Hinata, only to get mowed down.

Shino still had little expression.

**Landing**

Two weeks later.

Hinata stepped groggily down the sharp incline, being it was early morning, and they were at their destination. Hinata wiped her eyes clear and looked to the greeters standing at the bottom of the incline. When Hinata noticed this, she immediately started to panic, by checking her clothes and hair and exc. Naruto, with his right hand behind his head and his left hand in his pocket, greeted her "Hey, Hinata-Chan!

"Hey…N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she began walking down the incline, but lack of attention began a fall. Naruto quickly moved to catch her stumble onto the island, landing Hinata with her chin buried in Naruto's shoulder with both of his arms wrapped around her back. Hinata blushed while she quickly made her balance, independent of Naruto.

"So where is Captain Yamato, I'm sure he'll know where we need to drop the supplies off".

Naruto quickly looked around then pointed to his right, to the image of Yamato frantically running around in circles, avoiding the tentacles of the large white squid, which had managed to mask its presence.

"Someone help, please!" Yamato yelled, barely missing a piercing tentacle strike.

"Right, one sec, captain Yamato!"

"Hinata, just begin unloading and I'll be here to help you in a sec, o.k.?"

"Right" Hinata eagerly responds. Naruto quickly sprouts a one tail cloak and punches the squid in the chest, returning it to the ocean. Hinata watches in shock at the situation, not understanding completely.

"Hinata" Naruto yells as he runs back to the ramp, in which Hinata is standing on. Naruto extended his hand in a semi formal manner, his face portraying a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah" Naruto says as he makes the signs necessary, to summon his shadow clones to move the supplies to the construct. Naruto's hand quickly went from the signs, to an open palm in his outward direction, Hinata accepted. With the grip of her hand, Naruto tugged her in the direction of the building.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stutters.

"It'll be fine, the animals here are naturally docile, "so Yamato says". "But it will be fine" he says as he turns his head to face her, still walking with him. Hinata's eyes shift from her feet to collide with his blue gaze. Naruto pulls her more, picking up his speed.

The double doors smack open enthusiastically from the energetic kick, to reveal the orange entity. "Here we are. My temporary training grounds!"

"Th-Tha" Hinata was about to thank him, before she was interrupted.

"Want a tour?"

"S-sure-"Hinata said, Naruto already pulling on Hinata's arm, once again. Hinata could tell she hated the consistent tugging, but the comforting warmth of his hand, made it easy to ignore.

"Here's hallway one!""Here's hallway 2, and here is Bee sensei's room" Naruto said, quickly maneuvering through the hallways.

"Bee sensei" Hinata asked.

"He's my teacher on how to control the…uhh, well.

"What? Naruto-kun" Hinata asked, reluctantly sure she knew the answer. Naruto's mood quickly changed. His eyes moved to hers, "you could sense the thing, that wasn't me, right?"

"Huh?" Hinata replied.

"When we were fighting pain" Hinata sighed "y-yes".

She looked down. "What was that...Naruto?" trying to let him tell her of his own accord, she didn't want to interrupt him while he was saying something that she figured must take more heart to say than anything she could imagine. What if he wasn't gonna tell her? She knew it was best not to finish his sentence and she didn't.

**Time**

Following a few seconds of silence, Naruto reluctantly began un-zipping his jacket.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stated, trying not to faint at the overwhelming sight. Naruto lifted the black shirt underneath to reveal his sealing mark. Hinata looked away from his stomach, face beaming red. Hinata gradually turned her head back towards him. That's when she noticed the intricate black designs skewed across his lower chest. Recalling a memory from the academy, "That's the fourth hokages Reaper seal."Hinata's eyes slowly widened, in realization, her brain gradually connecting the dots that were the affirmations about the boy she often thought about. "You're the host of the…the"… "I guess I kind of already knew, but for it to be definite is…"

"Naruto," I don't see you any differently" she said as she slowly leaned back up, away from the seal.

"You really like me? Don't you?" Naruto said as a smile returned to his face. "Hinata" Naruto yelled as she gave into the pressure on her knees and fell to the floor.

Hinata slowly returned to consciousness, to see Naruto staring at her with two cups of tea in hand. "Hi". He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Just remember to breathe, alright?" His smile brightening, he set the two cups down then raised his right hand to scratch the back of his head. "Ha-ha", so I've been thinking about what you said to me during the fight with pain".

Her face shot bright red, "He remembers what I said!"

Naruto once again reminded her to breathe. She followed his advice and remained conscious. The air was still. Until an abnormally shy Naruto blurted out "I think I owe you a date?" Hinata felt as though she had been pulled through the floor, but still managed to remain in an eye lock with the boy. The long lasting contact with the boy's sharp blue eyes seemed to have instilled enough calmness for her to work out Naruto's long awaited answer, "Maybe". Hinata's heart raced. Naruto stood up then began to walk out the door, only to stop at the door to arch his head back "its 5:30, we'll go out at eight?"

Hinata answered "great" unable to control her enthusiasm, brought on by this surreal moment. Hinata immediately began getting ready but was slowed; all of her stuff was on the ship, which she now had to return to. After returning from the ship, she had two hours left to get ready, but was making quick pace.

An hour and a half had passed, and Hinata was just finishing up her outfit. She checked the Lavender butterfly knot that was wrapped around her, moderately form-fitting dress. A Formal kimono, bathed in white, only to show lavender towards the bottom and at the collar. Hinata was reluctant to wear the outfit, mainly because it was too showy, but also because it was a custom to reserve these kinds of outfits for formal, clan related occasions. At the same time she was a bit excited, and nervous to appear in front of Naruto. She still had forty minutes to continue getting ready "Should I put make up on? What will Naruto wear? I shouldn't put make up on". Hinata finally realized her thoughts were scrambled, and looked up at the clock only to see 7:46.

"Oh, just in time". Hinata said as she scrambled out the door into the hallway, only to realize that she didn't know where to meet Naruto at. To Hinata's left, Yamato was standing in awe at the incredibly stylized girl who just stepped out of the room to his right. Hinata noticed the overwhelming staring and begun to blush at an unprecedented pace. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Yamato eventually realized his rude staring and regained his composure. "Hinata, what's the occasion?"

"I… I have a date with Naruto".

Yamato's mouth once again gaped open. "But Sakur-"Yamato stopped, realizing the inappropriate nature of his comment.

"I know Yamato tai-Cho, Naruto likes Sakura, but he offered, I would never give up the chance to get to know Naruto better."

"Good luck, but I haven't seen Naruto in a few hours" Yamato still stuck on her outfit. The cream white, formal kimono, gradually switching to lavender as it lowers. The color of the collar a, solid lavender, contrasting with the white clothing that surrounds it, as well as the porcelain complexion of the blue haired woman's neck.

**Moments**

Yamato focused on the girl's hair, the usual two strands of hair "windowing" her face, but instead of the custom, drawn down, back side of her hair, there was a bun, held by two sticks. The sticks were not crossing, but started at the top left of the bun, and they both progressed downwards to the bottom right, resembling a diagonal (H) without the horizontal line. The sticks in her hair, each displayed a horizontal, one inch thick strip of lavender at the top.

Yamato returned from his observations to listen to Hinata's question" So it would be fine if I… left the building r-right?"

"Of course" Yamato says with a grin, as he returned to his duties. Hinata quickly moved throughout the halls in search of Naruto. Just as Hinata rounded the corner of the entrance to leave, she bumped into a tall figure in a straight black jacket much like the original, yet lacking the original jackets' orange. Instead of letting Hinata bounce off his chest, Naruto, without hesitation, held her against him. Hinata could smell the fresh clothes and the clean scent of Naruto himself, his under shirt was clean and straight. Hinata was flattered at the thought of Naruto, of all people, ironing his shirt for her, you could tell she was flattered through the red streaking across her face, but maybe this was a result of being so close to the person she held the most affection for. Naruto eventually loosened his grip and Hinata gradually stepped back, only then did Naruto truly see her outfit. Naruto, much like Yamato, stood in shock, his face gradually turning more and more, red, even more when he realized he was underdressed. The fact that he was underdressed didn't make him waver, due to his unnaturally strong affinity to Hinata at this moment.

"You look amazing!" he said as his voice cracked. Hinata giggled, a rare occasion, at least Naruto thought so. He couldn't remember ever hearing her laugh, especially so carefree, suddenly a grin spread across his face. "Shall we go?" his arm extended, her arm quickly wrapped around his. She then buried a side of her face, into his arm. Naruto blushed, shocked at the sudden display of affection, but tightened his grip and continued out the door. Hinata recognized a path that hadn't been there when she arrived earlier.

"Did he make this? Was that what he was doing?" Hinata thought to herself.

Her question was quickly answered implicative tone "Like it?"

"Of course" Hinata said, admiring the well lit path and sky. "So I was thinking we could walk for a while, and then return to the building for a meal?"

"It sounds great" Hinata said in her usual, quiet voice. They continued to walk until they reached a clearing towards the ending of the island, where a log was resting, conveniently facing the ocean. Naruto headed around the log to sit down, where Hinata quickly followed. They sat silent on the log, in a tangibly, awkward pause.

"You've always been a shy one." Naruto said, noticing her, staring at her hands. Hinata moved her head, as well as her eyes to meet his. There was a slight pause as they stared at each other, Naruto quickly broke out into his nervous laugh as scratched the back of his head. Hinata followed with a light giggle. Only then did Naruto realize how cute she was. When the silence once again appeared, he made the point that he knew nothing about her. "What do you do for fun?" he asked the formally dressed blue haired girl.

"Well I, uh train, to catch up with you and my team". Naruto halted in shock, and then worked out, "I'm glad, hopefully I'll be able to see it sometime.

…""N-Naruto-kun, don't you have a thing for Sakura?"

"Yah" he said quickly smashing her good mood, only to return with the words, "But it was a just, well, I didn't know what love was, all I know was I thought she was cute".

Hinata couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but like always, put her faith in him, and returned from her thoughts to admire sight of the ocean, and Naruto of course. Naruto inched closer to Hinata until he was within distance to wrap his arm around her and did so. He simultaneously pulled her into his shoulder.

"What you've done for me is…well, something I am grateful for and will be grateful for, for the rest of my life, t-tetebayo".

"Yes, I know" Hinata says as she let out a small, carefree smile, slightly muffled, by the right side of her mouth that was masked behind a piece of his black jacket.

"The least I can do for you is to get to know you" Naruto said as he tightened his grip on her, a smile skewed from ear to ear."Her laugh is cute" he thought to himself as he gazed up at the stars. He could smell the fresh scent of her hair. "Well, I'm getting hungry, want to head back?"

"Sure" Hinata said as she lifted herself off the log. Naruto noticed she was dirty from sitting on the log, nervous; he quickly started brushing her off. Hinata, shocked at where Naruto's hand was placed, swung her arm around, colliding with Naruto's face as she let out a surprised, "ahh!"

"I'm sorry" he said lying on the ground with a bloodied nose, "I was just panicking because I felt like it was my fault your dress was dirtied."

Hinata apologized, and then extended her hand. The both of them walked back to the building. As he entered Yamato once again had stopped, but now at the sight of Naruto with his nose bloodied. Naruto and Hinata continued up three flights of stairs, where they had met a door leading to the roof. Naruto swung the door open to see a set table with recently cooked food spread out along the table. Naruto escorted Hinata to her chair and settled her.

"I wonder if the food is going to be any good" Yamato thought as he continued with his duties.

At the same time Naruto was thinking in a hopeful tone "I've never eaten anything that Yamato has cooked, I wonder if the food is gonna be any good?"

**Meals That Matter**

Naruto sat down and observed the food, although it looked good, Naruto still took caution. "You mind if I take the first bite""I don't want to make you threw up on our first date."He said with his nervous laugh. Hinata slightly nodded, as Naruto ate a small piece of bread."Uhmmmm" Naruto muffled as he chewed his food, "this is great, thanks, Yamato."

"Yamato made this?" Hinata asked.

"I had a shadow clone ask him while we walked."Hinata was satisfied and proceeded to take a bite. She bit down on a clump of cheese covered salmon. Naruto watched as she desperately tried to separate the cheese strung from her mouth, to the piece of salmon on her plate. She bit and bit until it turned into a light growl. Naruto laughed at the sight, Hinata instantly stopped, realizing her improper behavior. Her face instantly lit up as she set down the salmon and followed Naruto in his laughter. They both stopped and gave each other an implicative look, as Naruto slid a kurenai down his sleeve to his palm then tossed it to Hinata. He then slid another kurenai out of the opposite sleeve.

Kakashi, hidden behind the AC unit, had a difficult time stopping his giggling. He eventually ceased, "I wonder if they heard me?" He emerged from around the corner to greet them "Hey, I was just-"

"Rasengan!" Kakashi, hearing this, began to announce "Holy shi-", he stopped mid-sentence at Hinata's disruption,

"Stop" Hinata yelled, as Naruto's Rasengan began to fade.

"K-Kaka-Sensei" Naruto said with a raised brow.

"Ha-ha…ha" Kakashi laughed, nervously.

"What are you doing here?"Naruto waited for a reply in intrigue.

**A Matter of Importance**

"He-He, but first" Kakashi blocked his face from the girl's view with his hand and whispered "Who's the cute girl?"Kakashi leaned back up from his hunch and smiled as he waved at the girl in a flirtatious manner.

Naruto then did as Kakashi and whispered "uhh, that's Hinata."

"Ha-ha…ha, no, really, who is she?"

Naruto repeated himself" Hinata…"

Kakashi finally realized the girl was as Naruto said and let out an awkward laugh, much like that of Naruto's.

"Sorry, Hinata" Kakashi said, the air still awkward.

"Its fine, Kakashi" Hinata said with her face brick red.

"Why are you here, Kakashi" Naruto asked once again. "Well, I'm here because I have an s-rank mission."Naruto raised his brow in curiosity. Kakashi continued" I am to deliver this to Uzamaki Naruto" he then continued to pull out a medium size scroll with gold ends and a red center. Naruto took the scroll and held it up to his face, the letters "M.N" was inscribed on the cover. Naruto started to unravel the scroll when Kakashi halted him."I was instructed to inform you to not open the scroll until a month from yesterday"."That's the will of the third and fourth hokages."

"He left me something" Naruto asked in an eager voice."Yes but I wouldn't open it until then, for your dad to leave one scroll to be delivered and it fall at an s-rank mission, it must be important."

"Naruto's dad" Hinata thought to herself in curiosity.

"You're probably right Kakashi-sensei."

"Well then, I'm off to my room, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and as for you Hinata, you're scheduled to begin sailing home, the day after tomorrow" Kakashi then disappeared. Hinata and Naruto returned to their seats. They ate in silence until a shy Hinata asked "I thought you didn't know…your father?"

"When we fought pain, he appeared in my subconscious."

"Who is he" Hinata asked."

Naruto, with an abnormally solemn look on his face let out a small grin."Minato Namikaze" he said with an unmatched pride. He quickly let out "but you can't tell anyone".

Hinata gave a slight nod and added in "How'd you find out?"Naruto paused from the meal and hesitantly began to speak when Hinata interrupted him" y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you should know, I met him when I tried to break the seal on the nine-tails.

"Met him? Tried to break the seal?" Hinata thought in confusion.

"Sorry" Naruto said in a low shameful voice.

"I…I don't know what I would've done if I were you, you don't need to apologize" she said as she stared at the meal in front of her. She moved her head to give him a smile when she noticed a single tear falling down the right side of his face. The sight was unpleasant for her and for a moment she felt as though, she might cry. Naruto quickly wiped the tear off his face in an oblivious fashion as not to ruin the night. Hinata let out a small grin and Naruto matched it.

"Well I think it's getting pretty late, we should head inside"

Hinata nodded in approval and they both proceeded through the door back into the building. They made their way through the "resort" as it was called by Yamato and the elder sage. They both arrived at Hinata's room; Naruto looked up at the clock in the hallway "11:32" it read. Naruto returned his head down to face the visibly groggy girl and smiled."Here we are" Naruto said, finding it the only thing he had to say, Hinata gave a slight nod and headed into her room. Naruto hesitated as what to do before she got into her room, but ultimately turned around and left. He walked back to his residence with a smile on his face. He entered his room and let out a yawn. He quickly fell asleep.

**Politics and Ignorance**

Naruto awoke to see unprecedentedly nice weather outside, through his window. Naruto, still wearing his outfit from the night before, changed and headed down stairs. He entered the cafeteria to see two cloud ninja in the furthest corner of the large room, and Kakashi eating with Hinata, towards the center of the seats. Naruto headed along the wall towards the cafeteria serving center to grab something to eat. He quickly grabbed a tray and headed to the table where Hinata and Kakashi were seated. Hinata noticed him maneuvering through the seats to her' left, and smiled at him. Naruto quickly waved as he continued to walk towards them."Ahhhhhh" Naruto screamed suddenly as he clenched his chest. Hinata and Kakashi dropped their utensils in surprise as for just a second they stared at Naruto fall to his knees. Their faces grew more shocked when he vanished, only leaving a plume of smoke."Hah-hah" a familiar voice laughed, Hinata turned to her right to see a perfectly fine Naruto seated only a few inches away."Sorry, old habits" Naruto said as Kakashi, seated on the other side of the table from Hinata, gripped his forehead in annoyance.

"Moments like this make me want to take off my mask just to show you how annoyed I really am."

"Really" Naruto asked in excitement at the possibility of getting Kakashi to show his face.

"No…" Kakashi said as Naruto's face grew with disappointment. Naruto turned his attention from Kakashi to Hinata, to find that she was scolding him. Naruto would have been offended, but found that it was cute how she was so angry, but Naruto didn't dare smile or anything of the sort. He responded with his nervous tic then let out a "sorry."

Hinata's facial tone gradually lightened until it became a smile, at that time she returned to eating and Naruto did the same. "So…" Naruto said as Hinata turned his attention towards him."Wanna go for a walk later?" Naruto said, once again hesitant.

Hinata sat in shock at the sudden question."Does that mean I-I'm his girlfriend" Hinata wondered. Under the silence, Naruto, already being nervous, was beginning to feel uneasy."If you don't want to you don't have to."

"I'd love to" she quickly said realizing the agony she was putting him through with her silence.

"Great" he said with relief. They finished their meal and continued outside. They came to a bench after fifteen minutes. Naruto sat down and Hinata followed."I wonder how long I'll have to be on this island" Naruto said as he let out a sigh.

"Well" Hinata began playing with her fingers.

"What, Hinata" Naruto said as he observed her nervous behavior, something that became easier to read the longer he was with her.

"I-I'm not expose to tell you this, but" Naruto paid attention closely."The Hokage is planning on keeping you here until the war is over.""They're trying to protect you Na-"

"No" Naruto quickly interrupted. Hinata looked up from her fingers to see Naruto on her left. She noticed his whisker marks gradually becoming more elongated and definite. His teeth were clenched and Hinata watched as they slowly became longer and longer.

"Nar-"Hinata began to work out when she was interrupted,"Yamato" Naruto yelled with a fierce tone that shook the trees around him. He quickly lifted himself off the bench, onto all fours and disappeared, leaving only a plume of lifted dust from the path he was on. Yamato, on the other side of the island, was helping Kakashi's ship prepare to set sail, when he lifted a crate along with his sight he saw a large disturbance in the trees. Yamato turned around, handed the crate to a ship mate and returned his attention to the trees. When he saw the trees that were shaking, gradually get nearer, he readied himself.

"What is that" he asked himself in panic as he saw Naruto appear through the trees from a distance."Is that…Naruto?"

"Yamato" Naruto screamed, Naruto's voice quickly confirming Yamato's theory.

"Hey, Naruto" Yamato yelled as he waved. As Naruto neared, Yamato slowly recognized his unusual form. Before Yamato knew it Naruto was in his face with his claws piercing through his vest, holding Yamato in a clench.

"How long were you planning on keeping me here Yamato" Naruto asked, the anger still in his voice.

"What are you talking about, Naruto" Yamato asked with a natural calmness.

"You were planning on keeping me here until the war was over, weren't you" Naruto asked. Yamato let out a sigh and agreed."It was a precaution all of the kage agreed on."

"What did they agree on, huh, tell me" Naruto asked his voice gradually becoming louder."To let me come home when the war was over to learn all of my friends died while I was on an island doing nothing?" Naruto yelled."Huh, Yamato" Naruto asked while maintaining an intimidating level of eye contact.

"What's all this noise" a man in leaf clothes asked as he stepped down the ships large wooden incline.

"You knew about this too didn't you, Kaka-"

"Naruto…" Kakashi yelled."I'm sure you knew why we couldn't tell you."

"No" Naruto quickly yelled in response."I know that I could've spent another month on this island and done nothing.""You're right, Naruto, I wanted to tell you but… I'm a shin obi, I have to follow orders."Naruto's anger quickly dimmed. His fist eased its grip on Yamato.

"Why" Naruto asked in a solemn tone.

"We weren't sure how you would react" Yamato said, his eyes still level with Naruto.

"I could've spent the last two weeks, even after I finished that jutsu, training, or even at the village helping."Naruto walked away in a casual fashion, with nothing else to say.

"Nar-"Yamato started to say but was stopped by Kakashi's hand, now on Yamato's shoulder.

"Its fine, Yamato" Kakashi said, returning to his work. Yamato hesitated for a moment and then followed Kakashi in returning to their duties.

Naruto was walking back on the path he was on before he left to confront Yamato, when he remembered "Hinata… did she go back to the resort?"Naruto quickly headed back. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw a less than enthusiastic, blue haired girl, arched over staring at the ground, on a bench a few feet to his right. Naruto approached her a couple steps. Hinata quickly raised her head at the sound of his footsteps.

"…I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Why are you sorry, Hinata" he asked in surprise, now sitting next to her."I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have acted so immature. I'm also sorry I acted like that in front of you."

"It's ok Naruto-kun" she said, her eyes rising to meet his in assurance. Naruto quickly jumped up in enthusiasm, landing him on the monotonous brown dirt that outlined the building. Dirt quickly shot up from under his feet from the foot to ground collision. Naruto's eyes began to water as he tried to address Hinata. He tried to hold back but couldn't fight the over whelming stinging sensation in his eyes. In the pain he curled over

"Ahh, my eyes" he screamed, mildly. Hinata continued to sit. She stared at the tall orange haired man frantically moving around as though he didn't know how to ease the pain. Hinata broke into a light, pure laughter. Naruto stopped, realizing his insanity. He stared at her as she laughed continuously, her white sleeve blocking the view of her mouth. He stared momentarily, and then followed her in the laughter. He was able to halt his laughter giving him the ability to sit beside her, and he did so."You think that's funny" he asked, still seated beside her. She was unable to answer still slightly giggling with her right sleeve blocking the view of her face. He saw the opening in the lower right rib piece of her coat. He took his left hand and moved it wildly into her right ribs.

"Hah-hah that tickles" she yelled in laughter, finally revealing her face, much like that of a hyena while she moved frantically.

**Closing Concerns**

Naruto awoke from his sleep the following day. He yawned as he stretched. His arms were now resting in his lap as he stared across the mildly dirty room. He got up off his bed and stepped forward to lift his jacket off the floor towards the foot of his un-made mattress. His foot caught the rim of a ramen bowl, flipping it up, the furthest edge snagging on the grip of a kunai that was dangling out of his tool bag only inches in front of the bowl. With the force of Naruto's weight, the kunai slung out of the bag flying across to the other side of the room, hitting a picture of Naruto and Yamato on the island, in just the right way sending it flying back at Naruto, who was now rested on the ground with the bowl still on his foot. He quickly gasped as he flung his head towards his mattress, the kunai barely missing Naruto.

He casually got up and slipped his jacket on. He was about to grab the handle to open the door to the hall way, when his door swung open hitting him in the face, knocking him back to his bed. Hinata stood in confusion at the sight of Naruto, bruised sitting on his bed, her kunai in hand."What was that, Naruto?"

"I slipped" he said in frustration staring at Hinata.

"Where'd you get that bruise from" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Well, uh…"

"Did I hit you with the door right now" she asked, remembering the bump she felt through the door."Sorry" she said before he could give an answer.

"It's fine" he said as he looked up at the normally jacket shielded girl to see her in pajama's, white with blue polka dots. Hinata retracted her arms to her chest, sensing his staring."W-Why are you staring at me like that" Hinata said, getting more embarrassed by the moment.

"Oh sorry" Naruto said, returning from his thoughts. A large rumbling sound interrupted the two."What was that" Naruto asked, he quickly grew a one-tail cloak then paused in concentration for a moment, the cloak gradually turning from a dark red, to a lighter red. It was form fitting much like that of a suit. Naruto disappeared from Hinata's direct sight. Hinata returned to her room. She appeared from her room only a few moments later and quickly made her way outside. She stepped out the front entrance to see Yamato, Motoi, Naruto and a cloud ninja she could only assume was Bee. She noticed all of their heads were aimed in the same direction and she quickly did the same. She saw two figures in the air, the thing that was drawing everyone's attention.

The figures seemed to linger a thousand or so feet in the air until they gradually begun falling. They all watched in awe as the figures began to pick up speed on their descent. They watched as the figures began to cause a whistle in the air as they fell at such a fast pace. One of the shapes began to emanate blue, the aura getting stronger and broader as they neared the ground. They plummeted and collided with the ground, leaving a mask of sand lingering in a broad area among them.

**Colliding Forces**

The cloud and leaf ninja stood readied, as the dust began to clear. The dust cleared; there stood a woman and a man lacking any presence of intimidation.

"You're gonna want to watch out for these ones…boy".

"Huh" Naruto asked the fox, noticing the enemies' casual appearance.

"Look" the fox said internally, as Naruto's iris began to envelope in red and his pupils vertically skewed from the top of his iris to the bottom. To Naruto, all became dark except his enemies, behind them stood creatures of an otherworldly size. Behind the woman a large poised, blue cat with two tails and an eye lock on Naruto. The cat switched its view from Naruto to the readied fox that held its presence behind him. The cat let out a loud purr which gradually became growl."Rrrhahrrrrrrrrrrr" the cat let out as the fox stood unfazed. Naruto looked to her right to see a red haired man with a large four tailed gorilla behind him. Naruto turned his attention to Bee, which was behind him as well, just like the others, Naruto could see a Tailed beast behind him.

"You guys should leave" Bee said maintaining is eye lock with the jinchuuriki host of the four tails.

"W-what" Yamato said in shock.

"These are both jinchuuriki" Bee said as his red chakra began to seep from his pours."At the very least keep your distance" Bee said.

"**Is Naruto going to be ok**?" Hinata thought as she followed Yamato in his retreat to the building.

"It's ok, we'll draw them away" Naruto said, finally breaking his eye contact to give Hinata an Assurant look."It'll be o-"Naruto began to say as he was hit by an arm of pure blue chakra. He flung back a few hundred feet, only stopped by the collision of his back into a tree. Hinata watched in shock, as the man she liked was hit by an arm of chakra, she could only assume had the force of a few thousand men. She tried to run after him, but was halted my Yamato, which pulled her into the building. He slid down the tree to the ground as he rested against it. He moved his head up to reveal a menacing grimace; he stared at the area with glazed over eyes. He halted to cough up a cup of blood.

He leaned up from his seated position then disappeared. He appeared behind the girl. With a sling of his arm, still in the air he flung her into the woods. She flipped over while in the air and caught her herself in between two trees. She lurched onto her hands and feet then disappeared, leaving only a plume of dust. She struck Naruto in the face, making him fly back. As he flew an arm of his chakra flung towards the enemy and caught her, making her join his plummet into the woods.

As they flew through the woods, destroying trees with their unstoppable momentum, Naruto bit into her left shoulder, blood streaked across the air as he held grip with his sharp teeth. The girl clenched in pain, then proceeded to strike Naruto's head, repeatedly. They eventually ran out of momentum and fell to the ground, burying into the dirt and grass that outlined the forest. They both arose and halted. The girl lurched onto both hands, and feet. Her skin began to peel off revealing a black core shape, encased in a blue suit of chakra. Naruto seemed to copy her as his skin also peeled away. The cat figure resembled Naruto in many ways, only her ears were short and pointed. They both met eyes and growled in a low, aggressive tone. They both paused then leaped at each other, becoming entangled.

They were now fighting in not a human way, but much like that of wild dogs. They're mouths waved wildly as they bit at each other. The cat caught Naruto's right shoulder and tore a four inch chunk of bloodied flesh off of his body. The cat removed herself from Naruto and quickly made herself distant with a large leap backwards."RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the red beast screamed as the pain from his open wound made its way to his nervous center.

There was a long pause before the beast stilled, to grow a seventh tail. The bones of a fox were now not only there, but evident."Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the beast began to scream, his mouth widening as the sound elevated, until the size of his mouth was unable to support the force and his jaw split. The trees gave way under the pressure of the sound, the pebbles that surrounded the creature began to shake and flee as if scared of the sight. In a thunder like crack the sound split the air and the islands other residents' ears gave way to a streak of blood from the cracking of their eardrums.

His scream continued as his jaw continued to lower, until it was at a ninety degree angle. His scream finished with one heightened outburst, again cracking the air as the ground below him gave way to the immense force, the god like clap which was his anger and his scream. The beasts jaw slung back up in a revolting manner as a sound emerged from its damaged throat."I…Won't let you hurt my friends" the beast let out his voice cracking at numerous points.

"This is not my will, but the will of the man that resurrected me" the blue creature said.

"What" Naruto asked confused at the, until recently, quiet creatures previous statement.

" A man… Kabuto I think he said it was" the creature said."We have no choice, but to obey" the figure said as it readied itself once more.

**Training Used Too Soon**

"Alright, I need to calm down" Naruto thought as the red chakra began to fade, and his normal form returned. His body returned to a damaged state and his eyes closed" concentrate" he thought to himself as chakra blended with the fox within him, revealing a bright, white, golden tinged chakra in its wake."Ha-ha" Naruto laughed out loud.

"What" the cat asked as she observed him.

"I… feel…enlightened" he said as a grin sprouted across his face. He stepped forward and disappeared completely, not like before, but completely vanished."I'm right here" a golden ninja said as the creatures eyes grew in surprise. The beast slung its elbow back in retaliation, but the ninja was already gone. Before the creature knew it, it had taken a direct strike to the face from the ninja that was now in front of it. The creature landed in a crude fashion as once again a plume of dust engulfed the area.

" Neko hisan-jutsu (calamitous cat jutsu)" the figure shouted from the dust. In an instant there stood a one hundred foot tall cat, poised to strike Naruto.

" I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but, I don't think I'm going to be able to fight you as I am now" He said as his hands began to form seals."Kitsune-jutsu o tawamureru" (frolicking fox jutsu) the boy said as a plume of smoke engulfed the area, to reveal an equally sized red fox on all fours.

"I didn't think you would trust me enough to do this so soon…Naruto" The fox thought aloud, the temporary new-found freedom visibly displaying joy across the fox's face.

" I'll just have to trust you" the boy said deep in the subconscious of the fox.

"This is bad" Bee said as he let out more chakra and turned his focus towards the jinchuuriki that stood in front of him.

Hinata finally made it to her room, Yamato went to close the door but stopped "Try not to look out the window" he said, finally shutting the door.

"What's happening" Hinata asked herself as she contemplated opening the blinds. Bee continued transforming until the muscles of an oxen, octopus beast were evident. The red haired man transformed to match the octopus's stature. Across the island the fox and cat locked stares and tensed more and more until the cat made her move. The large blue cat covered in black ink vinyl, slacked its jaw and formed a piece of armor made of pure dense chakra on its lower jaw. The piece of armor was so thick, and exaggerated the cat's two lower fangs so much, it gave the impression that the cat had an under bite.

**Power Not For Humans**

The cat's knees gave way turning his posture into a pounce like preparation. The fox parallel to the cat arched his head back as black chakra bubbles began to form in the air around the creatures head."You have to shoot at an upward angle."

"I know, boy" the fox said to Naruto as he continued to gather chakra. The cat continued to observe the fox, until the creatures' intentions became apparent. The cat began to run at the fox which was close to finishing the collection of chakra.

"I'm not gonna make it" the cat thought continuing to bound towards the fox, which was now was even closer to finishing the bubble, that was now almost the size of the fox itself.

"Hurry" Naruto said as the cat closed in further and further.

"I'm done" the fox said as a smirk visibly spread across his face.

"No" the cat thought beginning to close in even further."He still has to eat it" the cat said reassuring its self, and continuing to run. The cat made it to the fox with confidence, but was surprised he didn't consume the ball of chakra, but flung it into the air, then dropped its hip and kicked the cat in the chest, sending it into the air as well. Arms of chakra from the fox sprang from its real arms and grabbed the orb of chakra. The arms pushed it through the air towards the cat. Once the ball was close enough, the hands of the chakra closed tightly around it. The chakra exploded, sending a light as bright as the sun across the island. The trees burst into the flames at the immense area of the explosion. The light faded slowly, until all was normal.

"What was that" Hinata said as she looked out the window. All she was able to see was the forest ablaze and two beastly figures, looming in the air. The cat was now frayed, but most of all, it was missing its left arm. In its place was an accumulation of burnt fur and bone fragments, laced in blood. There was an immense snarl on the cats face, despite its injury. The creatures returned to the ground, and remained silent and still.

"I'll see you later" the cat said as it looked to its partner and they both vanished.

"Thanks, fox" Naruto said trying to force himself to return to his physical form."Get back in" Naruto said still attempting to will the fox back to its cage within him.

"No" the fox thought, maintaining his physical form.

"Get. Back. In." Naruto yelled trying harder. The fox eventually succumbed to his will.

"Whatever" he said returning to his "cage". The large red figure began to morph and reverts back to a human form. Hinata watched as the creature turned from a red fox, to a familiar yellow haired boy she knew, but his skin was red, she noticed and he was bleeding from the nose and mouth. She quickly made her way downstairs and out the entrance. Naruto stood, half hunched over, his whole body red and his knees trembling.

"Naruto" screamed Hinata, as she sprinted over to him. She got there as his knees buckled and he collapsed. Hinata immediately began to feel his chest for wounds as he lay there. As she examined him her eyes immediately widened and the veins on the sides of her forehead began to protrude immensely. Yamato and Bee ran to help Hinata with Naruto, but found there was not much they could do as they were not trained in even the basics of healing.

"He has at least three broken ribs and a fractured skull" she continued to observe him "and his chakra network is torn moderately" she said as she motioned for the two to help her move him back to the compound. The three attempted to keep his back level as they made their way through the building into Naruto's room. She set him down on his bed, and began what minor healing she had been taught."I'm not sure if I can help him enough" she thought as tears swelled at the folds of her eyes, but none fell, as if her determination removed her bad thoughts and focused onto healing Naruto. Yamato noticed the worry in her face and immediately began to search the building for the doctor present.

"My…shoulder" Naruto said as he coughed up a drop off blood. Hinata examined his shoulder. It was abnormally red."I-I'm sorry" he said as he read the concern on her face. Hinata didn't stray from her task as the silence once again grew.

"Its fine" she finally said as Naruto eased in relief.

"Ah" Naruto yelled as continued to receive treatment. Hinata leaned back in slight relief as Yamato returned with the doctor. They took him to an official treatment room, downstairs. Hinata followed the medical crew and stopped outside the room, where she waited for an hour. She waited for another hour. She went on to wait for another hour. Finally she left, only with instruction to do so by the doctor, informing her they would be there for a day, maybe less.

Hinata made her way back to her room and lay down, not to fall asleep, like her original intentions, but to stare at the wall for three hours. Even in her worries, she was finally about to sleep, when she heard the faint sound of shoes and a wooden clack against the tile that comprised most of the floor in the building. She shot up and made her way out her door. She glanced to her left to see a mummy like figure stepping groggily towards her, leaning against the crutch placed underneath his right shoulder, every step or so.

"Hey" the mummy said as the part of his face that wasn't covered in a bandage, smiled.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said as her eyes began to shed tears.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, unsure of how to respond."Its fine" he said as he looked down in shame.

"No, you're not" she responded as she raised his head…

"I-I need to lay down he said as he maneuvered around her, he felt an intolerable amount of shame, making her, or anybody cry. She wanted to stop him, but was unsure of the right thing to say. Naruto didn't sleep but sat, more hours then he could count, before he knew it, it was nine. Out of a sudden burst of energy and finalization, his fidgeting stopped and finally he shot up. He ripped the bandages off of his shoulders and face. He made his way down the hall. He came to a door two rooms down and knocked. He stood in agony from his wounds; they were still far from being healed. A tired girl in her pajamas opened the door in confusion just a few moments later.

"N-Naru-"she began to say, but was interrupted. The boy had gripped her shoulders and tugged her towards him meeting their eyes as well as their lips. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as the boy stood in front of her with his eyes now closed. Hinata seemed to resist in shock, until finally she grasped the situation and everything fell to the side as she moved in closer and eased up. His hands went from a grip on her shoulders to a hug with his hands around her waist. After a few seconds their grip and lip-lock finally loosened as Naruto's eyes opened and he eased back. Hinata was still in her pajamas, but she did not doubt she was fully awake. Naruto began his nervous laugh which turned into a cough as it got more intense; reaching the point a speckle of blood left his mouth, landing on his sleeve.

"You need to lie down" Hinata was finally able to speak, trying to sound serious, through her fluttering stomach, dazed mind, and overwhelmingly happy heart.

"Ha-ha, I'm fine" he said casually wiping the blood off his left sleeve with his hand. After a few moments of silence as her stare didn't let up, Naruto finally spoke."Fine" he said as he laughed, and began a slow walk down the hallway, Hinata in tow. They arrived at his door and turned to face each other."I guess I should try to sleep" he said, scratching the back of his head, then temporarily clenching in pain."I overheard Yamato talking; apparently I'm going back to the village tomorrow, I'll see if I can go back with you" he said in an implicative tone.

"That sounds fine" she said. The boy leaned down a few inches, and then once again kissed the girl.

After he leaned back up he asked "when we get back, wanna go on a real date."

"Sure" she said, still not completely used to the spontaneous show of affection.

" I- I guess this means I'm your boyfriend" he said, continuing to stare at the girl in front of him. Her face lit up at the spoken words. She nodded and headed back to her room."Bye" he yelled waving at her "Hinata" he thought as he turned his attention to his room. He pulled the door open and started to weave through the black pit that was filled with trash, his room. He rested slowly onto his bed and eased his head down, wary of his fractured skull.

**Trips**

His eyes opened and immediately a surge of pain sprang through his chest. He ignored it and sat up."I slept in my clothes" he said letting out a sigh. He got up and trudged out the door down to the doctor for his check up, or so they called it, but to him all it seemed like was an excuse to stab him with a needle. An hour or so of tests and before he knew it Yamato and Motoi and bee were standing beside him in anticipation for the results. Moments later Hinata entered the room and Naruto waved. It seemed simultaneously the doctor entered, with a stern look like always.

Naruto sat nervously, "please don't let it be bad news, especially in front of Hinata."

"Everything looks fine" the doctor said, as everyone exhaled."You'll be in for surgery the day after we land to take out the staples holding your broken ribs.

"I still don't know why they had to do that anyway" Naruto said, huffing and crossing his arms.

"It was that or let them heal into your lungs, killing you slow and painfully" the doctor said, with a serious as always expression on her face. Naruto sat with the biggest oh expression he had ever shown.

Then, finally out of stubbornness, he let out an "I would've been fine."

"Yah right" Yamato mumbled to bee. The check-up was finished and Naruto began packing as well as cleaning. He was on the ground placing trash into a garbage bag, when he heard a light knock. He slowly got up and headed to the door and opened it. Hinata was standing there, playing with her fingers like always.

"I was wondering if you wanted help… uh, packing" she asked, staring at the ground.

"Sure, come in" Naruto said, as he made his way back to his landing pad to resume his chores."Sorry, it's such a mess, make yourself comfortable" he said as he cleared some stuff off the floor, onto his bed. Hinata said nothing, but sat down on the floor across from Naruto and began handing him trash. She leaned down to pick up a ramen cup. She lifted it off the ground, revealing a pair of Naruto's boxers that were masked under it.

"W-w-w-what's that" Hinata asked as her face darkened.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he quickly reached over and tossed it onto his bed."This trip back is gonna suck, I'm glad to be going back to the village though.

"I don't find the trip that bad, actually."

"Really" Naruto asked, continuing to throw trash away.

"It's just ocean and sky, I think it's peaceful."

"Well, I think it sucks" he said huffing again. She started laughing at his obnoxious response."What, it's like two weeks of staring at nothing, water, or wood.""I'm glad Yamato didn't hear that" Naruto thought, remembering Yamato's"control by fear face and continuing to pick up trash. They both finished and headed out to the port to set sail."Thanks" he said walking beside the pale girl, to the port.

"You're welcome."The silence fell upon them, only breaking by the sounds of wild animals in the distance.

"You should loosen up a bit; I try not to judge" he said letting out a grin.

"I-uh" she let out a sigh."Ok" she said in a now casual tone. Her shoulders became lax and her pace slowed a bit.

"Finally, I've been trying to keep pace, but you walk fast" he said noticing her slowing speed. She let out a giggle."You know, you're laugh is cute" he said, still looking at her as he walked.

"O-oh…really" she asked, her face now red, she was back in her shell.

"Yah, no need to be embarrassed" he said, poking her in the cheek where the red was more prominent. Her face reddened even more."Its fine" he said, returning his attention to the road ahead. She relaxed once again.

"**He's right, just calm down**" she thought to herself. The port was coming into view, as the trees thinned. They arrived and headed on board. Before they knew the ship had left and a few hours had passed. Naruto stepped out of his room and made his way up to the deck.

**Going Home**

To his surprise there was a still as always girl seated on the rim of the bow. She did not notice, or at least if she did, she didn't care. She continued to stare at the sky, dark, lit only by a few stars spackled across the area in sight. The boy silently stepped up to her. Reaching his arms around her waist, she looked down in shock. The boy tugged her down from the rim.

"Does this give you a better view" the boy asked, now holding the girl, in a cradle like fashion. Her white eyes, now even more visible among the dark atmosphere that polluted the area for as far as anyone could see, were wide in shock. The pale, lavender eyes settled as the girl calmed, realizing the identity of the person holding her.

"Yah" she said, her focus now on the sky. The boy found himself enthralled in her eyes as he could make out the stars in the reflection, which was rarely found in eyes such as hers'. The boy leaped up, a few dozen feet or so, landing on the wooden stem of the mast.

"How about now" he asked setting her down beside him. He found the courage, and placed his right arm around the girl, which settled in comfort."I knew you liked the stars, but how long have you been out here?"

"A few hours, well, obviously not up here" she said smiling."Just make sure I don't fall" she said, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and looked back up at the stars.

"He-he" a faint voice squeaked in restraint from the deck.

"Every time" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "who is it" he screamed down to the deck from the mast. Naruto had not realized, but Hinata had put a lot of her weight against his arm, and was now flailing her arms forward in countermeasure to her soon to come, descent to the deck. Naruto continued to scout the deck, until he realized Hinata was an instant way from falling. He then quickly returned his arm to its original position."See what you made me almost do, whoever you are" Naruto screamed, still looking across the deck.

"What…did I do" a familiar person asked, the breath from the words reaching Naruto. The boy slowly lifted his head to his left in horror. Yamato was perched a few feet to his left, with his scary face equipped.

"Ah" Naruto screamed in shock, barely able to keep his self atop the mast."U-umm, nothing captain Yamato" he worked out, unaware he was squeezing Hinata to a point of discomfort.

"Good" Yamato said, smiling and jumping down to the deck. The captain faded behind a door into the boat. Naruto returned his attention to Hinata; he noticed a sweat breaking down her forehead.

"Sorry", Naruto spoke, fixing his position, to help assure, him nor her, would fall.

"its ok, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling at him. They both paused for a while.

"You know… you were my first kiss" the boy said, blushing."Well except that one time at the academy with uh… "He muffled the rest which sounded like "los bay". Hinata looked up in shock."And that one time, with that one girl in that cavern, but she was just trying to suck out my soul, or something like that, I can't really remember" he finished, scratching the back of his head."Anyway they weren't really voluntary" he said, returning his attention to the girl who had both eyes and head faced towards him."I'm glad it was you" he said, laughing.

"M-me too" she said, blushing, much like Naruto. She was now looking away from Naruto, back towards the stars.

"I-I was, yours'" he asked in surprise. She nodded, not removing her attention from the stars above the both of them. She looked down at him; his face was in an o shape.

"Why are you… staring at me like that?"

"I-it's just, you're so cute, I didn't think…"

"Y-you, think I'm cute" she asked in surprise.

"Yah, well… I always knew it."The silence grew again, and it stayed, Hinata's head gradually eased into the side of his shoulder, and remained there with the silence, for what must have been an hour or so, but he didn't know the exact amount of time they spent up there. After a while of staring at the stars, he heard a faint yawn and looked down at the face of the girl next to him. He sighed and gently picked her up with just his right arm, and then slowly chakra slid down the mast, constantly stopping, then resuming chakra suction on his left hand."I'm surprised she's still asleep" he thought as he reached deck level. He made his way down through the ship and laid Hinata down, adjusted the covers, and headed back to his room. His eyes slowly faded to darkness and his muscles eased.

**Running Up That Hill**

He slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal the room he was in, no windows to let in the light, but a chamber of darkness and ominous corners. He arose, still in his pajamas, and made his way out of his room, and down the corridors. He came to a door, atop a set of stairs and eased it open. The mellow lit rooms he had been navigating were destroyed by the overwhelming flood of light let in by the sun. He continued to step out, his world being drowned in this all-enveloping light. He rubbed his eyes and silhouettes began to form from his demeaned vision. The light continued to mellow as he stood, "**one, two, three, four**" he counted the silhouettes. Hinata, Yamato, Gai, and Bee were all on the deck speaking. Hinata noticed Naruto emerging from the door to the bottom of the ship. She turned to face him to speak. She then noticed him in his pajamas.

"Pfff…Ha-ha" she hollered, unable to control herself at the sight of Naruto in his pajamas, a white, two button, silk cloth with a black hat that formed the head of an unidentified animal.

"What", he asked, checking his shirt and mouth for drool, an unfortunate habit of his.

"It's so cute" she said, scanning it. Naruto didn't even notice her make her way towards him, especially among the giggles of Yamato and the other crew members.

"Ha-ha" Naruto awkwardly let out. Naruto shifted his attention from Hinata, to Bee."Please don't even try to rap about my pajamas" Naruto said in a modest tone.

"Yo" Bee said, nodding, then returned to his conversation. Yamato approached Naruto and began discussing the plans for the next few days.

"Since our location may have already revealed to the enemy, were gonna arrive at the village hidden in the cloud, sometime tomorrow."

"Yes" Naruto yelled in excitement. He turned around and headed back to his room. He reappeared after a few seconds in his normal jacket and combat pants. He made the seals and summoned twenty or so clones, and, like a chain flung them in a whirl, letting the highest one ascend into the air. The grips on his ankles were eased and he flew even higher into the sky, for a moment he looked around, then Naruto released his jutsu and the clones disappeared."Hey, Bee, can you help me with that later?" Naruto said referring to the training he had finished while on the island.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking back and forth between Naruto and Bee.

"I'll tell you later he said, looking towards her. He smiled as he noticed her abnormally clear complexion, Naruto was unable to distinguish whether it was the morning sun, or if her skin had grown healthier, which seemed impossible, being her skin was the cleanest of anyone he had ever seen. He hadn't noticed it, but he was staring again. He continued to stare at Hinata as he addressed Yamato "I saw an island to the… North…West, do you mind if we take a break there" Naruto asked.

Yamato hesitated for a moment then let out a sigh, "I guess" he then made his way to the ship commander to tell him to change course. Naruto was still staring at Hinata, to the point it was getting weird, then Hinata couldn't ignore it and lit up.

"Do you like to swim" Naruto asked, shifting his attention to the direction of the island.

"I-I don't know how to swim" Hinata said, embarrassed.

"What" Naruto screamed, he then lifted his hand to his chin "hmm, I guess that means you don't have a swim-suit… well, we'll figure it out later" he finished. Thirty minutes or so passed and they arrived at the island. Hinata stood at the entrance to Naruto's cabin while he searched through a dour of clothes, tossing the unfit contenders onto the floor behind him then inspecting the next piece of cloth."How about this" Naruto asked, holding up a black T-shirt and a pair of black and orange shorts.

"T-that seems fine" Hinata said, still thinking about how she was nervous to swim for the first time.

Naruto noticed the concern on her face, "you've walked on water before haven't you?"

"Yah, it's just its not appropriate for someone like me to act in such a way."

"What, are you talking about" Naruto asked, "I'll leave this to you he said, shoving the clothes into her arms and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. A few minutes went and Hinata stepped out onto the deck. The clothes were a bit baggy but fit. The ship was anchored and Yamato had already made a diving board that lingered fifty or so feet above the water.

The wooden diving post, consisting of a ladder that rose out of the water then led to a thin pad of wood at the top. Naruto approached Hinata, and tugged her to the rim of the ship. He held at her shoulders in form behind her, and then led her up onto the guard of the ship. They both stepped up "are you ready" he asked, looking at the concerned facial expression on Hinata's face. She nodded, and then Naruto smiled and started counting."One, two, three" they both leaped off the ship. They crashed into the water, when they reemerged, Hinata and Naruto were both laughing. Naruto noticed she was still clinging to him, he then remembered she didn't know how to swim. He grabbed her hand and led her to more shallow water.

They remained there for a few hours, Naruto constantly helping her swim. She immediately grasped the concept, being a person of high intelligence and coordination. He was now teaching her the more advanced concepts. They finished training, but it was far too late so Yamato and the other crew members unanimously decided upon staying on the island for the night. They changed at the anchored ship and headed up a slight hill, were Yamato made an abnormally large home for the shipmates.

All of the crew members made their way through the mansion. It had five large bedrooms, between all fifteen members; they could fit into three rooms. Night was finally dominant among the sky, except for the quarter that contained the seeping orange view of the sun, falling behind the ocean. Naruto had received his own room, and so had Hinata. Naruto was leaning against the wooden railing of his room which hung over, a story or so above the ground. There was a pallet of wood seeping from the walls in between the balconies of each room. He was watching the sun descend behind the water when he heard a familiar yawn, coming from the neighbor's balcony. His face struck with a sly smirk of genius as his mind began to function. He left his room and snuck into the room beside his. He creaked through the door and silently stepped up to the girl who was leaning on the balcony, much like he was. He sensed she was on the verge of sleeping. He gently placed his hands on each one of the girl's shoulders. Her eyes opened but settled with familiar comfort. He stepped back and she followed one step at a time. He continued until he was backed against a wall, he then slid down. The girl checked her footing then sat down too, her back to his chest and the back of her head by his face. Her head eased back, resting against his face. They both closed their eyes and began to rest, even sitting up on the hard wood floor. The smell of the girl's hair was easily found from the position of his nose on her head. The girl was comforted by the warmth found in being close to the boy she liked. Naruto looked for the last time; he could only see the back of the girl's head, the empty wooden room, and the faint streak of light peering through the opening to his right, which overviewed the sea from the balcony.

The far off clouds gave him an insecure feeling, which he shook off and then rested his face on her shoulder, he found ease in not only this but last of the sunlight, which was rapidly dimming. He was stricken with resolve as the light finally disappeared."You should get to bed" he whispered, as if the silence was a fragile piece of glass that belonged to the creator of life its self.

He slowly began to ease his way up "don't go" she said quickly grabbing his hand. He looked down in surprise; she continued to stare at his eyes contently, until he gave in and rested back down. They sat for an hour or so before Naruto finally got up. He moved Hinata to her makeshift bed and returned to his own room.

He awoke the next morning, the clouds had arrived and a light rain covered sky around. The consistent spackling sound of the rain hitting the wood was soothing, and so were the subtle grey clouds that covered the sky. He ceased his observation and turned around, stepping back into the room, from the balcony he hadn't realized he stepped out onto. He was covered with dark spots from the rain that hit him while he was in his mental journey. He made his way down to the ship. He was stopped by Yamato. The ship had been flooded by the unexpected rain.

"We're gonna have to stay here for another night."

"Yes" Naruto said in excitement not hesitating to return to the house to escape the rain. He stepped into the rather large entrance."**I wonder what Hinata's doing**" he was stopped by Yamato which had followed him

"We're gonna have to set up tent's for the night, the wood I make gets too soft and heavy. Naruto nodded and then went to get Hinata. He slid open the wooden door slowly. Hinata was once again leaning against the balcony. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist, resting his nose on her head.

"We should get out of the rain" he said reluctant to the idea of moving.

"I kind of like it" she said, shifting her sight to the clouds…

"I'm glad you confessed" he said thinking about how over the month he had thought about her words, and thinking about how he got to see the real her.

"I'm glad too" she said looking back at him. Their eyes scanned each other's face for a few moments before he turned her to face him. Their lips settled against each other for five seconds or so. Naruto began to say a word, a word to him which had never been said, a word as scarcely used as the taboo topic that lingered on his chest "I-I love you" he cautiously said. Her face grew red and a warm tingling sensation spread throughout her body.

"I love you too" she said as a tear fell to the ground, a smile that was content and pure on her face.

"Come on" he said tugging on her hand."We're staying another night; Yamato's wood jutsu is weak against the rain."Hinata nodded and made her way downstairs with Naruto. In the far distance at the bottom of the hill, where the ground met water, the ship was vibrant with sailors removing water from the boat. Naruto glanced around, looking for signs of Yamato. He was sure he found him, when he could see what looked like a tent in the cover of a dense tree or two, thirty yards away from the house. Naruto looked back at Hinata for a moment, when he noticed she didn't have her jacket; he removed his and placed it on the girl, which although she found it weird, she liked the faint smell of it which could be picked up through the scent of the rain. Figuring she still might be cold, he placed his arm around her and made his way to the new campsite.

There were seven tents, two on opposite sides of a tree, that all of the other tents seemed to revolve around. There was one tent that seemed a bit peculiar, in that it was a few extra feet or so away from the rest. The tent seemed half way under a small cave like formation of bushes. Naruto picked the spot out and headed over to it to check the tent. He and Hinata returned to the house to grab their things and move them to the new tent. Naruto sat and so did Hinata. Naruto sprouted a grin; Hinata's face grew with confusion as the silence remained."You set your stuff down in the same

Tent as me" he said as Hinata's face grew in realization."Is that an, I want to stay with you" he asked as her face turned red. She had put her stuff down in the same tent as him without even realizing it. She was embarrassed at the thought of sleeping in the same place as him, but also that she forgot her manners in not asking him to do so. The crackling of the rain on the tarp was the only thing in the air for what must've been a minute or so, before Naruto looked up. Just as he did so Hinata began to gather her stuff to move to a new tent, he grabbed her hand and tugged her down. It felt like a few hours as he laid there with her next to him, their gazes didn't stray, but their thoughts did."**Has she always been like this…has she always felt like this, for me**" he asked himself.

"**Finally**" Hinata thought as she laid there frozen in time…in space, a space that was their own**." I see, every time she was close to me, every time I've had an aggressive tone, I-I'm sorry, Hinata**" he thought as the unshakable feeling of sadness enveloped him. He then got the urge to laugh when he thought about how she felt; when he had held her outside the cave on the hidden treasure mission, how she had felt when he surprised her on accident hanging from the roof being only inches away, he then let out a giggle when he had finally figured out why she had head-butted him. Hinata would have asked him what was funny, but didn't want to break the silence, the silence which had seemed like a curse that came with her shy personality, but now seemed like a blessing as she stared at the person across from her. He smiled, acknowledging her thoughts as he figured out why she didn't ask him about his laugh."**The rain…the rain, why does it seem to linger around moments like these… as much as I enjoy it…why does it plague these moments like I need to be reminded of something, is there something I still need to do? Why does it feel like something's missing? SASUKE!**" the image of his old teammate reappeared, his eyes followed suit in shock as they widened. He returned them to normal size so not to alarm Hinata. There was some shuffling, and then Yamato came through the zip up door to the tent. Both Hinata and Naruto sat up, panicking about the perception of the captain on their decision to stay together."Yamato, you're getting water in our tent, Naruto said as he observed the captain dripping wet from the rain that was now a downpour.

Yamato ignored Naruto's comment "you guys got everything" Yamato asked. Naruto and Hinata both gave a nod, Yamato returned the notion and left. They hadn't realized it but it was about six. The clouds only gave the impression that it was already much later, believably nine. Naruto was beginning to get tired and so was Hinata. Naruto pulled out his sleeping bag, and Hinata did the same. They shoved the remaining materials into the corner of the tent. The tent itself was large enough to fit three people, but the two found their sleeping bags only an inch or so away from each other. Hinata stared at Naruto, pajamas in hand until he got the hint. He turned over while she changed into her pajamas only a few inches away from him. Moments later they both repeated the process, except it was Naruto's turn.

They both laid down, facing away from each other at first, but movement by movement they ended up facing each other. Naruto was the one that instigated this trend, being it was easier for him to turn, since he was not in his sleeping bag, but laying on top of it. After a few minutes, when they were both on the edge of falling asleep, Hinata heard a faint whisper "come here."Hinata hesitated for a moment before slipping out of her sleeping bag and inching her way towards Naruto through the darkness. He slipped his left arm under her, resting it against her left side, his hand on her hip, her head rested back up against Naruto's left shoulder, his head resting on the top of hers.

He slowly brushed her cheek with his right hand as they laid there staring at the roof of the tent, shuttering under the pressure of the rain. His hand stroked up then down her cheek, curving under her chin, he lifted her head to face him. He was able to faintly make out her eyes in the darkness; Hinata was able to do the same. Naruto hesitated for just a moment before he leaned down to meet her lips. His tongue seethed from in between his lips. Hinata could feel the texture of his tongue stroking her lips; she was shocked at first, but then opened her mouth to accommodate.

His tongue swirled inside of her mouth a few rotations, while hers remained still. It was a bit awkward at first, until he leaned in closer, he then leaned up, and Hinata followed, their lip lock still firm. Naruto grabbed both sides of her cheeks as she leaned in and her tongue began to glide with Naruto's. Her tongue swirled in his mouth, his in hers. The warmth was found in every movement of their tongue, and every breath they took from each other, swapping air back and forth, it was comforting for both of them, even in the cold air, bombarded by the rain. Had someone been there you would've been able to see the fog that was their breath, exhaled by one then quickly sucked in by the other, of course you only would've been able to see this for the tenth of a second their mouths weren't entwined.

Hinata leaned back and Naruto followed her, he was lying on top of her, the vibration and thud of each others' heart could be made out over the cracking of the rain and the sound of the trees swaying under the wind.

"No" Hinata finally found time to work out between their kiss, with little resolve in her voice. Naruto began to pull back, when he felt the tug of her hands around his back pull him closer to her. Her hands rested at the bottom of his shirt. They slowly worked their way under and before Hinata realized it herself, she was helping Naruto remove his shirt. She felt like she was gonna faint, she was, or was she? She continued to take large breaths to accommodate for her racing heart. She couldn't tell if it was just the dark or the dark spots leading to her faint that were in her eyes, but she continued to kiss. Naruto's hands eased, sliding down her face, down her neck, down her shoulders, down her ribs, down her waist, stopping at her hips. His hands too worked their way under her shirt.

Her shirt glided up, she hesitated before allowing her arms to go up, letting her shirt fall to the tent floor. For a brief moment they stared through the darkness, when they and the darkness itself were split by a large, bright, white light. Then a large crack could be heard as they stared at each other, even if just for a moment they could see each other clearly, the expressions of a genuine happiness, but at the same time, sadness, that plagued each others' faces, he noticed Hinata, just in a bra and pajama pants. Hinata noticed Naruto in Just his pajama bottoms, their face sprouted red as the last millisecond of light ceased and their brief moment of light was now over, as quick as the thunderous clap from the streak of lightning. Naruto leaned in and ran his hand through her hair, then leaned on top of her.

They kissed for minutes without halt, not even to breathe, or at least not through their mouths. Hinata's will continued to try to push through her own long sought desires, but to no immediate avail. He continued to kiss her, and she continued to kiss him. This wasn't fair to Hinata and Naruto knew it, she had waited for so long to be with him, receiving nothing more than the occasional words of encouragement in the meantime, and now that he liked her, did he deserve to get the best of her, especially so soon? No and he knew it, and he was sure Hinata knew it. It wasn't fair that he has only had feelings for her for a few months and he was already on the verge of engaging in an act that was strictly reserved for marriage, and she had loved him all her life and was just now on a dating basis with him.

He didn't want to offend her or deprive her of this, if this was what she wanted, so he continued. She began to hesitate in going any further and Naruto took up the chance, by pulling away.

"I think we should stop" Hinata mumbled out, wiping the saliva that made it to her lip.

"Yeah" Naruto mumbled, unable to look her in the eye, ashamed of his own lack of self control. She slipped her pajama shirt back on and lied down, face to the ground. He just abruptly laid down, forgetting his shirt, in spite of the freezing temperature. They both laid there facing away filled with a sense of shame and wonder at the time they just shared. They both didn't realize it but they both went to sleep with a grin on their faces.

Naruto heard a faint shuffling, his eyes began to open, he could tell it was morning. Yamato stopped at the sight. He never really distrusted Naruto, which was why he didn't protest to the two ninja sharing the same tent, but with the sight that was in the tent, his trust began to fade. Naruto had no shirt and Hinata's hair was ruffled unnaturally, a kind of ruffle that was beyond bed head. Naruto quickly sat up and looked around, first at his shirt that was in the corner of the tent, then Hinata and her unnatural looking scruff. It looked bad, and Naruto knew it. He looked up to Yamato and stared. The silence only made it look worse.

[I'M STARTING ON THE NEW CHAPTER SOON, I'M DONE REVISING (HOPEFULLY) I ADDED SOME SENTENCES AND CHANGED SOME PUNCTUATION, HOPE IT'S EASIER TO READ NOW.]


	2. Ch 2 Leaves always fall

**Defining a Color**

"It's not what I-" Naruto paused for a second, unsure as to whether or not his claim would hold any ground "It's not what it looks like" he finished. He glanced around the room, found his shirt, and hastily put it on. Yamato was about to begin screaming as he remembered… remembered Hinata, the girl who he had only met a few times, but was easily made out to be a mature, responsible person. Naruto waited, cringing in preparation for Yamato's incoming assault, but only found silence. He opened his eyes to see Yamato, with a now casual expression on his face.

"I believe you; pack your things we're leaving in a few hours." Naruto sat there, still, as Yamato left their tent. Naruto sighed in relief, and then lay back down. He still had a few hours before they would go to the land hidden in the clouds. He rolled over and saw Hinata, her eyes slowly creaked open. He stared into her eyes, only a foot or so away. He felt close all the same. Hinata was now awake and there was little more than the sound of breathe in the awkward atmosphere.

"I-I, umm I'm sorry" Naruto said, looking away from her. She remained silent, unsure of what to say. She noticed a tear running down the only visible, left side of his face.

"Sorry for what" she asked. Neither of them made a sound until "I had fun" she said, her face turning red.

"_Really_" he asked, she couldn't see it but he was now grinning."Come on" he sat up then walked out of the tent taking a right as he looked back, before the flap fell to its original position, blocking her view from him. She groggily got up and leaned her head out the tent.

"Naruto" she called as she stepped out of the tent, her attention still where Naruto was. He stopped at the edge of the tent and turned around. Hinata stood at the entrance of the tent confused, as Naruto watched one of the clones he made sneak up behind her. The clone got close before it reached its arms around the girl slowly, and then quickly tugged her. She gasped, barely able to keep herself from screaming. She was still confused for a moment until the Naruto holding her disappeared leaving white smoke. By then she had faced to the clone and when she looked back, the real Naruto was in her face and picked her up by the waste, and carried her back into the tent. He laid her down then proceeded to lie down beside her. She couldn't stop giggling, embarrassed at how he was able to scare her like that.

Naruto only had a few hours so he would make them count. He crawled his way over to her. Slowly, inch by inch he made his way towards her, an evil grin on his face. She smiled then faked a frightened face "no" she yelped, inching away, every time he inched forward. He thought it was a bit self-disturbing but he even found her' scared face cute. They continued to squirm until Hinata ran out of space to retreat into in their small tent. Naruto crawled to her slowly. He leaned over her, looking into her eyes, now in his shadow. She sucked in one last, large breathe before he leaned his way down and kissed her. He pulled his head back. He placed his lips at her bottom one, kissed gently, then gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

She clenched in preparation for the moment he might bite a bit too hard but no such moment came. He eased his teeth off of her lip then kissed down her neck. He worked back up from her neck then kissed her lips again, his tongue now working its' way into her mouth. He hesitated for a moment, remembering the night before; maybe it was a bit too soon. He pulled back a bit. She noticed this then gripped his face, she didn't want him to feel restrained; she smiled and licked up his left cheek, her tongue working its way over the bottom, then middle, and then top whisker mark."He-he that tickles" he itched vigorously at the spot she just licked. The sensation eased and he leaned towards Hinata getting the hint with her previous action, he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and her mouth opened in a half grin at what she just did, the taste of salt from his skin in her mouth. Their saliva mixed as well as their hands, their hands' fingers entwining then locking. They both stopped and lied down. They stared into each others' eyes. For him, he found comfort in the beautifully large cloudy sky, a sea of purple only seen when you look hard enough, for her, she found comfort in his endearing, unique shade of blue, bringing her a sense of peaceful drowning, whatever _that_ is. He was hesitant to say it before but he was now feeling more and more that this warm felling that washed over him was love. He brushed his hand through the hair that fell on her face, resting his hand on her cheek. He felt as her cheek warmed and watched as it reddened. He smiled, acknowledging her uncontrollable habit, a faint reminder of how he used to think she was weird.

"I would offer to cook you breakfast, but I doubt there's much I could do" she smiled.

"Yah" he smiled in return."But there's a few things I could cook for _you_" he leaned up and pulled two containers of noodles he had been saving out of his bag lying in the furthest corner of the tent. He stepped out of the tent and formed a Rasengan, he then found a patch of grass that had been shielded from the rain and was relatively dry. He lightly grazed the dry grass with his Rasengan, holding it in place until the friction sent it up in flames. Hinata watched his resourcefulness, a bit impressed. Naruto quickly found some wood to sustain the fire then went to the ship to find a pot and a gallon of water. He started boiling the water and sat next to the fire. Hinata stepped over to the fire and sat beside Naruto. She rested her head back against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. At this moment all he could smell was the floral scent of her hair, the smell of the fire, and the wet grass. A tingle went down her spine when she felt him smell her hair. He looked down while rubbing her arm and noticed the goose bumps. She felt him staring at her and knew he realized it. She looked up to him to see a smile on his face."Always so sensitive" he said, looking into her eyes as she blushed."I should call you Hina-Hime-Chan."

"I'm no princess" she said trying to suppress her flattered expression.

"_What_? You're beautiful, well mannered, respectful, and are the ninja version of royalty."

"If I'm a princess what are you, a prince" she asked, still red at the thought of being a princess.

Naruto pondered for a moment "I think I'm the dragon, I have bright colors and I protect the princess from the evil prince."

"The prince is the nice one and the dragon is evil" she said laughing...

"Oh" he grinned and scratched his neck with his free arm. He noticed she was still laughing so he leaned down and licked the bridge of her nose. She stopped laughing to rub the moisture off her nose. She then went back to laughing."_You want me to do it again_" he asked in a threatening tone. She stopped for a moment then nodded."_Really_" he asked then licked the bridge of her nose again. Her nose cringed as he reached the apex of her forehead."I'm having a hard time deciding if I want ramen or if I'll just keep on doing this, cause' you taste good."She blushed fiercely of embarrassment. "Ramen!" he yelled as soon as he heard the water start boiling, pulling away from his girlfriend. He lifted the lids on the two cups and poured the water in each, he got himself and Hinata some chop sticks out of his bag. They ate in relative silence, only interrupted by the occasional slurping noise.

An hour or so after they finished, they were already on the boat to the land hidden in the clouds. The rain was finally starting to let up by the time they pulled into harbor. Naruto and Hinata stood at the bow when they noticed a few figures standing to meet them. The ship pulled in and the passengers started to unload. All of the five kage were waiting for the ship."Gaara" Naruto yelled leaping off of the now stopped ship. Naruto approached the five kage. Hinata remembered the red head, unfortunately. She remembered how he smashed a defenseless opponent without hesitance, the way he casually watched as the blood poured from the sky."**He still kind of scares me"** she noted before trying to act casual around the Kage."Hey, Naruto" Gaara said in his kage outfit.

"I have to admit, I get kind of jealous when I see you as the Kazakage."

"It'll be your turn soon enough" a familiar feminine voice chimed in.

"Hey old lady Tsunade" the Hokage cringed in frustration.

"How many times… have I told you not to call me that""Show some respect, especially in front of the other kage!" she smacked him in the head, buckling the ground beneath him. The rest of the kage watched the spectacle, unwilling to involve their selves.

"Naruto-kun?" a shy voice asked as Hinata rushed with Yamato and Gai towards the kage, just now getting off the ships' ramp.

"Y-yes…Hokage Sama" he said his eyes twirling in his head as he lay in the crater. Hinata made it to Naruto and helped him out of the slight concave he had been smashed into."Why you got to hit so hard…" he mumbled, now trying to find his balance against Hinata. Tsunade ignored his comment and observed Hinata's abnormally casual behavior but shook it off as unimportant.

"Yamato, will you come with us to give the report on the Akatsuki?"

"Of course, Tsunade-Sama" with that notion they left down a vacant spiral path that lead up a large rock pillar, Naruto could only assume was the Raikage tower. Gaara and the rest of the Kage were walking side by side when Gaara addressed one of his jounin assistants to note the report and deliver it to him later.

Gaara returned to his friends, which stood at the port in confusion "**they just left us here…**" Naruto grunted to himself before noticing the Kazakage walking back towards them.

"Naruto…I saw these people playing this game, it's called" he paused for a brief moment to think "basketball, yeah it was called basketball, wanna try it?"Naruto thought for a moment before agreeing and following him to a court with two hoops eleven or so feet off of the ground, Hinata followed them as well. Gaara set his white kage robe and hat on a bench that traced the sidelines of the concrete. Naruto slipped off his jacket and placed it next to Gaaras'.

Gaara picked up an orange and black ball from the north end of the court that was lying next to the hoop. He moved towards the median line and Naruto did the same, except from the south side of the court."You have to dribble, or I should say, bounce the ball off the ground while you move, like this" Gaara pressed the ball towards the ground and in its' recoil it arose back into his palm where he repeated the process. Naruto recognized his motions and began to focus."Three points from this line and two from any distance within this line."

"Alright" Naruto said, Gaara flung the ball in the air and on its fall back to the ground they both leaped for it. Gaara found the ball in his possession as he made his way down court. Naruto jogged down the court in pursuit but was already breaking a sweat. The two and a half months he had spent between the ship ride and the island its self had taken affect on his fitness. He was beginning to doubt himself, I mean look at Hinata she was in every aspect of the word, beautiful and he was, well, his muscles were losing their tone and he was in the starting of a gut."**I'm gonna have to work that off**" he returned his attention to the game and went to smack down a shot from Gaara, he was too late and the ball swooshed in for two points.

They found themselves at the median line as Gaara threw the ball into the air. Gaara caught it again but Naruto was unable to prevent him from making another two points."Hinata, why don't you throw it this time" Naruto called to the girl that was sitting silently with a smile on her face, watching them, on a small set of bleachers off to the side of the court. She nodded and made her way down court. She awkwardly lifted the ball, made a few throwing motions, and sent the ball a few feet into the air. She stepped back so she wouldn't be sandwiched between the two, but her foot snagged on an uneven piece of concrete. She had begun falling but was slightly confused when she saw that Naruto had instinctively grabbed her hand. She was embarrassed that she had interrupted their game but was relieved when she noticed Naruto looking down at her with a smile on his face.

He tugged her up from her still awkward angle. She was kind of disgusted at the scent she was picking up but at the same time something about it was driving her crazy, she felt _weird_."Is t-that, _Naruto"_ she asked herself, still staring at Naruto, sweat hugged white shirt and all."_**Great **_**she's staring at me. She probably thinks I'm…**." his thoughts trailed off for a word he could use, Hinata was getting a really distinctive feeling. Naruto began to see a weird aura in her look and was a bit confused, but all the same decided to lean over and kiss her. Hinata could smell the primal sweat Naruto was emanating and it was troublesome. Gaara watched, at first he was a bit surprised, but all the same he was happy for his friend. He smiled something that doesn't happen very often. Naruto broke from the kiss only to hear the sound of a ball swooshing in his hoop."One second Hinata" he said, motioning her to watch with two fingers to his eyes then a smile with a thumb pointing to his chest as she went to sit down."Go, _**Naruto**_" she yelled, hands cupping her mouth, from the sidelines. Naruto and Gaara continued to go back and forth for an hour. The final score, forty three to thirty seven, Gaara was leading. Naruto trudged back to Hinata."**I really need to get fit; I lost in front of Hinata**…" Hinata noticed his gloomy expression."Good job" she said, moving off the bleachers to meet him halfway."I lost" he said, unsure of whether or not she knew that."I know, but you tried." Naruto still had a semi sarcastic look of disappointment in himself but he knew it was just a game and smiled and scratched his neck. "I would've asked him to finish the game with me but he has things to do, I think he just knows he'll lose". Gaara returned to the bench he had set his things on and flung Naruto's jacket across the court to him.

Gaara slid the white, neck long kage mask piece over his head, and then his hat, and of course his robe. One of Gaaras' assistants came carrying his gourd and a spiral notebook. After handing Gaara his gourd and the notes from the debriefing, Gaara waved his friend off. Yamato took his place as he told Naruto and Hinata that they were going to head out, despite it already being six. They departed from the village hidden in the clouds. Large bags on their shoulders and all.

They had been traveling on foot for about two days. It was now two in the morning and they were approaching the village gates. Naruto, Hinata, Yamato and three other leaf jounin all stepped past the stone, arch shaped path that signified the entrance to the Leaf. The villagers were almost done with the new border wall, but for now all that signified that you were in the Hidden leaf Village is that border line made of stone on the ground. All of the Ninja looked in awe at their village which was now more than half way rebuilt."Wow, it looks amazing" Hinata said, admiring the casual wood buildings and the occasional wood structure which towered above the other, but not by very much.

"All this work in two months even without Yamato" Naruto said, preparing to take another step. Hinata remembered something and leaned in towards Naruto.

"You said Yamato's jutsu is weak against the rain, what does that mean for the buildings he made for the village" she asked, her face mixed with curiosity and concern.

"I, uh…I don't know" he responded. He turned to Yamato and relayed Hinata's question to Yamato.

"Its fine, the durability of the wood depends on how much chakra I expend into each jutsu, I used a lot for each building I made in Konoha, plus the buildings are painted then covered in shingles". With that question answered they all departed towards their respective homes, Naruto of course walking Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound. They had been walking for some time when they both realized they had no idea where their homes or anything for that matter were in the village. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and they were both tired in all aspects of the word.

Naruto saw Hinata's exhausted expression and decided they needed to find their homes soon. Naruto made a few hundred shadow clones and sent them scouring across the village for anything that seemed familiar to him. After a few moments a clone saw what he could only assume was the Hyuuga mansion, so he ended himself with a kunai. The clones' memories returned to Naruto and he immediately knew which direction to take Hinata. He arrived with her at a large white walled building that had other buildings branching off of it, weaving through the woods, which were probably artificial, because all of the area within the leaf village had been destroyed by Pain. They both stood in silence by the two doors that was the single entrance to the Hyuuga building. The sun was rising but they were both freezing, the fogs of their breaths were now appearing in front of their mouths. Naruto let Hinata knock on her door. He regretted letting her do it before he could kiss her, but figured he could find time. She turned around to tell him he better disappear before someone opened the door, but was interrupted when he pressed his lips to hers'. He did so as if he wouldn't see her again, forcing her against the door, which she happily obliged and leaned back against it. With one last pushing savor he forced her head to nudge back against the wall, he started pulling back but she followed him until he pulled back far enough. Their lips made a smacking sound as they both withdrew. He smiled and looked around nervously. Hinata smiled and leaned back against the door and closed her' eyes to take in the moment

. Just then she felt the support she had on the door become vacant as she fell backwards. Hiashi shot his hand forward supporting her weight. She remembered Naruto and opened her eyes only to see the only thing there was a trace of golden flame-like chakra dissipating into the air, a reminder of the only technique Naruto could use to get away that fast, Kyuubi chakra blending. She quickly leaned up, making her own support, and turned around to see her father. "Why do you look disappointed" Hiashi asked in his monotone voice."I-uh" she began to say but was interrupted.

"Come inside" Hiashi said gesturing for her to enter by stepping aside. Naruto stepped down the path that led away from the Hyuuga compound. That was when he remembered that he didn't have a home since it was destroyed in the last invasion. He scolded himself for forgetting that his home had been destroyed, I mean, how does one forget that? He found a bench facing the woods, over the path leading down the hill to his left, which went down to Konoha. He was tired and made himself as comfortable as possible on the wooden bench. It was two am and if he were to fall asleep fast he could get four to six hours of sleep, but a three hours passed and he found himself staring at the ground. Still sitting up against the bench he leaned his head back and fell asleep.

It was now five in the morning. Hinata reluctantly got up. She stepped into the new main housing room. She had slept okay, but she still wasn't use to the new room. Hiashi was still asleep but Hinata continued to grab a grapefruit off of a centerpiece on the living table and headed out to explore the building. She exited through the front door and made a circle around the clan house, which was rather large. She made it back to the front door and went down the path that led through the woods. She headed through until she came to a clearing, split in half by the path she was on; grass on the left and right side of the stone walk way. She could see the starting of Konoha down the path and a bench on the left hand side, with a familiar looking person sleeping on it. She cautiously walked towards the figure until she recognized the man, seated awkwardly on the bench. She remembered how his home had been destroyed in the attack and felt a strike of guilt that she was unable to find a place for him to stay. She stepped towards him even closer and sat down next to him.

His eyes shot open as he looked around, only to see his girlfriend seated next to him smiling. He repositioned himself to lie down and she did as well, removing her jacket and placing it underneath his head. He looked concerned, but then unzipped his jacket, and she lay against his chest. He slipped his arms out of his sleeves, giving his jacket more room to stretch. He struggled to find the right angle, but managed to zip his' jacket over the majority of both of them. The majority was good enough as they also had each others' body heat. Not to mention the sun was visibly peering over horizon as it rose. Naruto took one last groggy look at his girlfriend which had her face lying against his chest, his right arm wrapped around her under the jacket, resting on her back. He took notice of her as the orange sunlight illuminated her hair and the part of her face that she left away from his chest to breathe. His left hand slid up from his side and weaved through the girls' hair. She let out a mumble."**I can hear his heart beat…**" she thought, her' ear to his chest "**it's so steady; 1…..2…..1…..2…**" she counted to herself until they both fell asleep on the bench, looking like a large orange amoeba.

Naruto's eye lids lifted open. He once again weaved his hand through her hair, but this time it was too subtle to wake the girl from her seemingly peaceful sleep. He grinned, he then noticed one of the seams in his' jacket had torn, it seems his jacket wasn't quite big enough for the both of them. He sighed, but was perfectly content with it; he could always get a new jacket. It was better than him letting Hinata get a cold. He watched as she raised and then lowered with each breathe he took. He noticed her eye open and grinned. Hinata was slightly confused, was, her walking to the bench a dream, and if so was it all a dream? She got an urge to cry, but her fears faded when she heard the heart beat on her' left ear, she raised her head to see the orange boy she loved.

"What time is it" she asked rubbing her eyes with her wrist, in a way only somebody with her soft personality would. She couldn't help but smile as she rested her head back down. He grinned at her then arched his head back as his world flipped over, he took position of the sun and made his best guess "eight" he said. He had only slept three hours, he had sat on that bench, unable to sleep, for more hours than he would have liked, the sun was now high and he could see the village downhill, rustling with life from his upside down perspective."You should probably get home" he said, raising his head. Her eyes widened as she took in his' words "_eight_" she thought to herself. Naruto already knew what she was thinking and unhinged his jacket zipper so she could get up."I'll walk you home" he said, casually getting off the bench with her. He walked her back through the woods, never straying from the path that led to the Hyuuga house. Hinata was concerned that her family might already be about in the Hyuuga home.

They arrived after three minutes of walking and talking occasionally about small things like Hinata's training. They were now standing in front of the Hyuuga door again "Thank you, Naruto" she said leaning in and tugging him down a bit, leaving a kiss on his lips. He was surprised, he was usually the one who took the initiative, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"You should probably go, Naruto-kun" she said, Naruto could hear the concern in her voice and remembered where he was.

"Yah" he leaned in and returned her' previous kiss. He leaned back "bye-"he lost his words. He couldn't help but try to suck in air. He looked down to the arm that was jotted into his stomach, his torso was hunched over the arm, hiding the man's hand, but Naruto knew what just happened. He was still trying for air; he was beginning to panic from lack of oxygen, he slowly looked up and as he thought, there was the leader of the Hyuuga clan, with a stern, spiteful look being donned on his face, Naruto hated his kind, the one's that thought they had the right to judge everyone. The one's who not only judged but always judged others as lower than themselves. Naruto's teeth clenched, he was now drastically grasping at the hand.

He hoped it was just a simple street punch, but he was sure it was more than that. If it was gentle fist, his stomach could be split, or his chakra center damaged. He didn't have time to worry as to whether or not he was gonna be able to eat normally, or if he would be able to make chakra.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter" Hiashi asked but was interrupted, not something he took kindly to.

"Father, don't hurt him" Hinata yelled, unable to decide what to do.

"Quiet" Hiashis' arm fell from against Naruto's chest to his own side. Naruto stepped back still trying to breathe. He felt a weird sensation in his gut, Hiashi had hit him in the stomach making it collapse on its self, but it had now returned to its original shape. Naruto felt a sense of relief that he was able to breathe again. He looked up at Hiashi and raised his fists. Naruto attempted to gather chakra at his feet, but like he thought, Hiashi had completely disturbed his chakra flow. "Don't think you're welcome here or near my daughter, now leave" Hiashi turned around and began to walk away when he felt a blunt yet sharp pain in his back."Don't turn your back on me" Naruto spoke, his fist formed against Hiashis' spine. Hiashi turned and pressed Naruto's hand away, jabbing Naruto in the shoulder, once, twice, three times, over and over again. Naruto, unable to control the chakra he had left, couldn't stop the endless assault of subtle pokes, he watched as the hand flung into his body over and over again. Pain was starting to throb in waves, from each point that was hit.

"_Stop_…_stop_…**stop!**" Hinata yelled, unable to watch the fight any longer. Her father hesitated for only a moment, but ultimately decided to continue."**I SAID STOP" **Hinata looked down; his daughters' arm was stopping his left from moving to hit Naruto. Naruto couldn't feel his stomach or shoulders. Even so he readied his self; he doubted Hiashi was going to let his daughter get in the way of him fighting. Hiashi observed Naruto and couldn't help himself be a bit impressed at how persistent the kid was. He had shut down almost all of his chakra points, excluding only the ones in his lower body, his ankles and hips, and even if he did have chakra left, he wouldn't be able to control it very well, for a while.

Naruto waited for Hinata to calm down "Hinata just let him go, it'll be over quicker if you let him fight" Hinata observed his serious expression and let go of her fathers' arm "**I trust you"**. Naruto drew a kunai out of his back tool pouch. Naruto wrapped an explosive tag around the end of his knife and threw, landing a few feet behind Hiashi. Hiashi didn't move "**He can't make the hand seals to detonate the tags, so why he using explosive kunai… is he stupid" **Hiashi asked himself, activating his Byakugan and looking around the woods to make sure Naruto wasn't going to do anything roundabout. Naruto stood, attempting to make a Rasengan, without a clone, and with his disturbed chakra system. Hiashi watched confused "**he doesn't actually expect me to watch, does he" **Hiashi shook off the thought and began to charge at Naruto. Naruto began to run in the opposite direction of Hiashi, gradually revolving around the kunai.

Meanwhile, a pink haired girl across town had decided to leave her home for the morning. She had stepped out of the Hokage tower, through its left entrance and noticed a weird sensation, coming from the distance. It didn't make very much sense, being that few people ever had business in the woods to the side of the Hokage tower. The only thing there was the Hyuuga compound, but what was this feeling? She stepped down a hill and broke off to her left, walking up a path that lead through the woods, the other path leading through the main streets of Konoha, all of these paths met at a fork.

Naruto turned, still running, he continued to stride backwards. Hiashi reluctantly followed, he could catch up the second he wanted to but was curious whether or not the kid was running from him, or if he had other things in mind. Naruto looked semi panicked as he made long backward strides in a circle. He threw another kunai out at Hiashi. Hiashi sidestepped slightly, still maintaining his pursuit to Naruto. Naruto turned back around and ran as fast as he could. Hiashi continued to follow until Naruto turned around, once again running backwards. Naruto threw another kunai, it missed. He wrapped around and threw another, and another, Hiashi was getting irritated, it was nothing more than a cheap trick. Naruto reached behind into his pouch to grab another kunai but only shuffled through the bag, "**finally**" Hiashi thought realizing Naruto was out of kunai.

Naruto stopped running backwards, and decided to run at Hiashi. Hinata watched, confused as they ran about the clearing next to the compound, in repetitive circles. That's when she realized the shape of the six kunai, it was a broad circle, about fourteen feet in diameter, all lined with explosive tags. That's when she realized Naruto was going to lead him into the circle somehow then detonate the tags. She worried for her father at first, but then she realized that Naruto would never kill her father, a comrade, especially in front of herself, she then noticed multiple other kunai making no recognizable shape, maybe Naruto didn't know what he was doing?.

Naruto lunged with a right fist towards Hiashis' waist, Hiashi sidestepped slightly. Naruto missed and rolled, quickly turning around a pulling Hiashis' tool pouch off of his left hip, then turning back around to run. "**so that's what he was aiming** **at"** Hiashi grunted to himself in annoyance, at the thought Naruto could be planning to do the same thing over again. Hiashi charged after Naruto, deciding to end the fight, he thrust his hand into Naruto's right kidney, Naruto twisted then fell on his back. Naruto weakly gripped his left waist, Hiashi watched in disgust. Naruto leaned over on hands and knees and crawled, desperately, clenching Hiashis' bag to his chest, with his left hand, the strength in his breath was unsteady. Hiashi stepped slowly behind him, watching Naruto crawl pathetically, towards a kunai sticking out of the ground. Naruto got to the kunai and began to press his hand at it."**He must have already check in the bag"** Hiashi thought, he was going for his kunai because Hiashi had no kunai in his tool pouch, Hiashi figured that Naruto by now had figured out how to detonate kunai with just concentrating just like the Byakugan, but didn't have to worry because , the knife Naruto was next to had no tag.

Hiashi stepped on the kunai Naruto's hand was working at, pressing the kunai back into the ground. Naruto looked up and grinned. Naruto shot the majority of his remaining chakra into his feet as he made one quick bound. Hiashi finally noticed the circle Naruto had made out of kunai "**looks like he planned on luring me into the center of that circle, but when I injured him, he decided to use his own explosive tags as a shield. Well, all I need is one good shot**" Hiashi leaned down to grab the kunai out of the dirt. He heard Naruto kicking at one of the kunai that comprised the circular shield he was in, Hiashi could only think that Naruto was trying to fish the kunai out of the ground, to counter Hiashis' kunai. Hiashi was about to grab the kunai when he noticed a string attached to the knife that lead towards the Naruto's other kunai. Hiashi looked up at Naruto, his hand still reaching for the ninja tool, that's when Naruto smiled then gave one last kick at the knife in the ground, Hiashi watched as a ball of blue chakra quickly formed and flowed down the line.

The Rasengan hit his foot, breaking it and his ankle, Hiashi doubled over himself, and then fell on his back. Naruto's injured expression faded as he walked over to Hiashi, who was now laying on the ground in disbelief. Hinata had watched the whole thing and was confused as to what had just happened. Naruto crouched next to him.

"You see, I had maneuvered in those circles obviously to buy time to form the ring of explosive tagged kunai I was just in the center of, right? I was also trying to make it look like I ran out of kunai, when in truth, I still have one, this was also meant to ware at your' patience, forcing you to use full strength, it wouldn't look real if I just let you hit me, tetebayo." Naruto dropped Hiashis' tool bag by his' side, then pulled one of his own kunai out of his own bag."I was going to need this to _injure_ myself, giving me a reason to crawl to the knife I had in the ground. I had reached the knife, but I wasn't trying to grab it, I was tying this string around it." Naruto leaned down to his left and pulled the kunai out of the ground, tugging on it slightly, to help show the resistance of the now chakra burned string." I knew you would grab the kunai, because now you had no ninja tools, and wouldn't risk your' life by entering the circle of explosives over this. The second you tried for the kunai, I "flashed" over to the kunai keeping the string in hand so I could tie the two, I arrived on the opposite end of the string then pulled my chakra out of the tag, which was just a chakra seal, not an explosive tag, then I reapplied it in the correct pattern necessary to form the Rasengan, which slung down the string, I'm kind of lucky the Rasengan didn't fade, string isn't a very good chakra conductor, and neither are my hands right now, which is why I had to use my feet, being that you hadn't flattened my chakra points there, that's why I was _kicking_ at the string. When you were following me you had your' Byakugan activated the whole time, didn't you, that's what a was hoping for, it wears you out if you use it too much, doesn't it? I needed to be sure that you wouldn't be able to look at my kidney; truth is I had shifted just enough to prevent you from rupturing my kidney. While I was sitting up on the floor after you hit me, I lightly stabbed my hip, which is why you see the blood soaking through my jacket; the truth is, this was probably won the second you decided to observe me".

Hinata stepped up and leaned down to her father. Naruto asked her for a bandage rap, which he assumed she had, and began wrapping it around Hiashis' broken ankle.

Sakura was still wandering down the path, seeking the source of the weird vibe she was still getting. She passed through the space in between two trees, and came to a clearing, the Hyuuga compound now close. She looked down from the building and noticed a familiar orange humanoid kneeling by two others."Narutooooo!" she yelled happily, her words fading into a yell as she got close enough "what the hell did you do idiot?" Naruto didn't look up from his task wrapping Hiashis' injured ankle.

**Authors-Note: It's been a long time, but I've finished this chapter, hope the quality was good enough for you ladies and gentleman, if you have a hard time understanding what exactly happened between the Naruto and Hiashi, pm me and I'll make a rewrite, oh and about the format, a new paragraph will not start if the dialogue switches but a new sentence doesn't start ex:** Naruto waited for Hinata to calm down ("Hinata just let him go, it'll be over quicker if you let him fight") Hinata observed his serious expression and let go of her fathers' arm ("**I trust you")-****notice how there's two different peoples' thoughts and speech, but they share the same sentence. P.S-happy Easter, I removed the section element of the format, you know where I had a bold title for every few paragraphs :)**


	3. Ch 3 The ones that don't

**Defining a color:**

[My writing block faded after I finished that last chapter, sorry if it was a bit dry but it was kind of a "in the meantime" thing, you guys ready? :)

[Monday, July 2nd- it's been a few months, since I've had the fortune of working on my story, but I've been helping my father, and helping myself by learning the value of work. Although the events that will take place have been clearly mapped out in my head for a month or two now, I am just now able to resume, to the slough of a hundred or so faithful readers- I'm sorry, and to the potential new readers, I am also sorry, for depriving you of the opportunity to, maybe read a story you like]

Sakura stepped, slowing to a halt; she took in a large breath."Naruto, why are you ignoring me!" she asked, still gasping from the short run she had made to him."Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto said solemnly, not looking up from his task of checking on the Hyuuga lord, that was injured in front of him."Sak" Naruto was about to say, but was hit in the head "get out of the way!" Sakura yelled simultaneously.

"I was just about to ask you to do that!" Naruto screamed, waving his fist at the pink haired medic that gave him no mind. Sakura looked around while she felt Hiashis' pulse.

"Did you do this…Naruto?" Sakura asked, noticing how dangerous the environment was, kunai littered across the ground, explosive tags, on the majority of them, the burnt ground weaving dangerously through the grass, she noted to make sure to check for fires later and returned focus to Hiashi. Naruto ignored her question.

Hiashi arched his head back and looked at Naruto "I didn't think you'd be smart enough to pull of something like this."

"Yah, well, people have a bad habit of underestimating me, the majority of the plan was mine, like the circle of explosive knives, and the Rasengan string technique, but I got a little advice, as things progressed in your favor." Hiashi, figured that he was talking about the fox, but instead of talking about something so inappropriate, he rested his head back against the dirt ground and let out a sigh."**Thanks**" Naruto addressed the fox. The fox didn't reply. Naruto checked Hinata's facial expression, and noticed she seemed relatively normal, but a bit concerned. Hinata looked up from her father then receiving an assuring smile from Naruto. She smiled back and looked down at Hiashi. Sakura thought, as she roamed her hands over the left leg of Hiashi "**why would Hiashi Sama fight Naruto?" **she then noticed an unusual look between the two and it all came together. She knew Hinata had confessed, but she didn't think it was going to go anywhere, especially so soon."Are you guys…" Sakura began to ask. Naruto and Hinata both looked up at Sakura. She didn't finish her sentence. Naruto looked to Hinata then to Hiashi before slightly turning on his heel to face Sakura. He was about to speak, but a stern voice edged in "yes, they are…" Naruto shifted onto his other foot in nervousness. He was comfortable knowing that Hiashi wouldn't accept his relationship with Hinata, but could he really be comfortable _thinking_ Hiashi _might_ accept his and Hinata's relationship? "That is of course, if you can find a better means to support my daughter for the moment" Hiashi added, suggesting he thought their relationship was nothing more than an infatuation, or, at least that's what Naruto could assume. Hiashi was right; Naruto couldn't do much for Hinata, even her being just a girlfriend, Naruto sighed, too low for anyone to hear. Hiashi turned his attention back down towards the girl tending to his wounds, knowing he had made his point.

"By the way, Naruto, the chuunin exams are in two days, you should talk to Tsunade-sama about competing, before it's too late." Naruto formed a smile; finally he could become a chuunin, helping him get closer to becoming Hokage and increasing his commission, it would all work _if _he could become a chuunin, it was now or never, soon the village would be in wartime and the chuunin exams would be stalled for the duration of the war."Help me take Hiashi-sama to the Hospital" Sakura asked. She stopped when two of the-now woken up-Hyuuga guards _finally_ came out of the main family's home, rushing towards the group, a dozen or so yards, all of them had their Byakugan activated. Naruto put his hand on his knee in an attempt get up, but he had lied when he said he was fine; pain from his violently disturbed chakra ways and a light stinging sensation from his minor cut sent him back to the ground. He laid on the ground now, the right side of face buried in the dirt, he sighed. Sakura glanced over at Naruto quickly then her eyes shot to Hinata, who nodded and then activated her Byakugan. She stared at Naruto as he lay on the ground, he had little chakra and the chakra he did have flowed erratically.

Hinata got up off of her knee and turned around to stop the Hyuuga guards, which were readied, something to be expected seeing a how the clan head was lying on the ground with a bandaged ankle. They ran towards the group, only for them to stop, when the heir to the clan stood up and held up her hand, her palm open, suggesting they stop. The two guards; two lanky, long haired, pale faced men in metal shoulder pads, stopped, but continued to observe the "trespassers".

Neji rose when he heard shuffling, shifting his plain cotton, white sheets off his bed and slid open his paper, wood work door. He leaned his head out and looked around the sky, he could barely see the sun peeking over the top of the walls that outlined all of the Hyuuga compound, main and branch family buildings alike, which were connected through one walkway with an eight foot tall red metal fence in the middle of the walkway, one simple padlock on the door, suggesting the two households held a strong relation, yet still were _different_.

"**It's still too early for this many people to be up, and why are they this active?" **He asked, noticing the four or five people all walking in the same direction-off to his left. He "summoned" his Byakugan. Off In the distance behind the walls to the left of his room were five people, two of which he didn't know and Sakura "**Hinata…**_**Hiashi-Sama…Naruto?**_**" **He noted, examining their chakra. He pulled out his normal clothes, a white top and a solid brown "waist robe" and made his way down the path, observing the sky ahead as he made his way through the recently opened gate.

"Will you two return to your posts, we can make sure Hiashi-Sama makes it to the hospital" Hinata said in her gentle as ever voice. The two guards sighed, either way they were at a loss, if they interrogated them they would be going against the daughter of their own clan head, and if they let them go it'll look as if they abandoned the clan head himself. A muffled voice saying "it's okay" came from the center of the group. With that notion from the clan head the two guards turned around and walked off towards the entrance to the main house, to halt all of the family members flooding out of the door. The clan members were trying to wedge out the gate, mainly to see and check on the condition of the family leader. Neji was among the eleven trying to get through the gate at the same time. He pushed his way past a fat elder and a young servant boy. Neji stepped quickly towards the ring of shin-obi. He waved off the two guards who were trying to tell him "everything's ok". Neji stepped to the ring of people. He looked at each; his cousin Hinata seated formally by the left of Hiashis' face, a wounded Naruto lying face down in the dirt to the right of Hiashis' face, an unharmed Sakura kneeling by Hiashis' right ankle, and a "handicapped" Hiashi at the center. Neji knelt by Sakura "How could this have happened, right outside of the Hyuuga Mansion" he asked, looking back at the little distance between the group and the Main Branch house, he could see the Hyuuga guards still trying to contain the onslaught of curious onlookers.

He felt a speck of contempt for them which faded when he remembered that, they, like anybody, now that Konoha was in war-time could be called to war at any time, he didn't blame them, it's probably for the best they got some rest. Before Neji could press further for an answer Hiashis' eyes rolled up as he passed out. Sakura was worried for only a moment as she checked his pulse and his reaction with a flick; he just passed out, maybe from the pain, probably from stress or a combination of the two.

"Help me please" Sakura asked Hinata, who stood up and grabbed Hiashi by the shoulder, his entire body limp.

"Neji, please get Naruto-kun" Hinata asked Neji, the concern slightly annoying Neji, why is she _so_ attracted to him? Neji nodded and stepped over to Naruto, grabbing under his right shoulder, pulling him up. Naruto watched as the two kunoichi walked, each supporting one of the clan heads' shoulders, his sight trailed to Hinata.

Hiashi awoke telling Hinata to let him walk with at least one of his own feet, probably out of pride.

He watched Hinata now walking by herself as her hips made a slight swing with each step. His attention shifted from an innocent observation to a more inappropriate gaze, finding his self now staring at the wrinkles outlines and shadows that gave a rough sketch of her butt. Neji wrapped his arm under Naruto's shoulder and looked towards him. Neji looked forward, trying to find what was drawing Naruto's attention. He could see the look and direction, in and on Naruto's eyes;_"__**He's looking at her ass**_, **does he think he has the right to look at her like that, what are you thinking Naruto?**" He slammed his open palm on the top of Naruto's head, sending a wave of pain and a tickling sensation, like hitting your' "funny bone"."Watch where you put your eyes" Neji said, he started to walk towards the hospital with Naruto's weight on his shoulder. Hinata blushed as she read his lips through the back of her head; he wasn't really looking at her like that, _was he_? She didn't know, but that didn't keep the blush off her face. She deactivated her Byakugan.

They arrived at the hospital, Hiashi being taken to a private wing where his daughter and nephew followed. Naruto had already healed, it had been about three hours, now approaching noon. "Hey Sakura, can you toss me that apple" Naruto asked seated up against his all too familiar, adjustable bed."You want me to feed you" she asked, leaning over to a hospital tray. She held a raised brow at him as she wiped it off on a napkin.

"Well…" he said, wary of her intentions."All right" he finished. Sakura took a knife off of the tray and began to slice it in her palm. After the entire apple was sliced into eight perfectly cut slivers, she held out a single to Naruto's mouth. He leaned forward slightly with an open mouth. She dropped it in. Naruto chewed as he blushed. Silence led as he chewed for a moment or so."I don't think this is very…appropriate" Sakura said, perfectly aware of his relationship. Naruto sulked a bit before realizing she was right.

"I have an idea! Toss me the apple." Sakura "underhanded" the apple towards him, he threw his head at the apple biting it out of the air. Sakura smiled as she watched his attempt to grab three more, one after another."Can I leave yet Sakura?"

"No…" She started observing him "**he always heals so fast, but he can't leave until we make sure his chakra system's stabilized.**

"Come on, I'm perfectly fine!" He said, waving his arms around in a useless gesture.

*_thud_ "What was that for!?" He pulled himself off of the floor onto his bed.

"You were being stupid! You can't leave for at least another hour. _Now_, I have to leave, stay here or else I'll hit you again, got it?" He nodded, watching her pick up her tool pouch off of the wall. She turned on her heel and stepped through the generic white hospital door. Naruto, unsure if he was allowed to at least move around the hospital, waited a few moments. He sighed and moved his legs over the left side of the hospital bed. With a slight push he was standing.

He still felt a bit nauseous, he walked out of the door, swiveling his head to look for the "right way". He found the direction and started maneuvering his way through sick people and shuffling nurses. Up a flight of stairs, thirty steps or so, was the private branch of the hospital, while generally used for the Hyuuga, the only ones that _really_ got to use it were the higher ups of the Hyuuga. Naruto hadn't even realized but somewhere along his ascension up the stairs the walls had switched to a warm, soft red, wood, the panels lining the wall. The lighting had faded to a warming mood, leaving the customary white "dead" lighting which occupied most of the hospital. He watched in awe as he opened the private door. An occasional nurse seemed to cross into view, but overall it was quiet and calm.

He kind of wished they had this in the old hospital; he would have snuck in here all the time. He stepped down the hallway lined with clean marble tile and wooden walls. He walked around the relatively small place, looking for the person he needed to apologize to. He was still trying to decide if that was Hinata or Hiashi. He rounded a corner and at the end of the hall was a large oval shaped room with no actual door, but a large curtain, velvet. Naruto slowly pressed through the curtain.

Hinata and Neji looked up as Naruto pressed through the curtain. Neji sighed, getting up and pulling the large curtain to the side so Naruto could normally step through, rather than attempt to force his way through. Naruto was about to break into an embarrassed laugh, when Neji "shushed" him. "Hiashi-sama will kill you if you wake him up, Naruto" Neji said, his voice barely breaking through the sound of his own breathe. Naruto responded with a nod and stepped over to Hinata, who was standing behind Neji's shoulder."You all right" He asked looking down a bit to the shy girl, the concern apparent in his tone. She looked back at her father lying there in the bed, then back at the ground in front of her feet again, _anywhere_ but at him.

"Y-"she was about to say, but Naruto needed to know if she was ok. He lifted his hand under her chin raising her head to look at him."Yah, I'm fine" She said watching his serious expression turn to a soft grin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, all the while Neji standing a foot or so to their right. Hinata was surprised; she didn't think he would kiss her right in front of Neji. Neji stood in obvious dismay, Naruto knew Hinata's infatuation with him, so why would he do something so confusing? Was he trying to hurt her? Neji was confused himself as he watched their kiss fade.

"NARUTO! What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto whipped his head to look at Neji, was that killing intent? No, the feeling was bloodlust, Neji was about to punch Naruto In the forehead, but he noticed the tips of their fingers entwined. Neji lowered his fist the few inches he had raised it before he knew what was going on."_Now_ you see…" Naruto turned his focus back towards Hinata "I thought he was exposed to be some kind of genius?" Neji cut in before Hinata could reply "you know if you" Naruto cut in "I know,_ if I hurt her you'll gentle fist me in the…_" Naruto said as he lightly rolled his eyes "No" Neji cut him off "I'll cut them off with a blunt object, probably a Hyuuga family heirloom." Naruto could almost feel the pain as the thought ran through his mind. He could only manage a nod as he thought about how much more dangerous Hiashi was then Neji, what if Hiashi was planning to trick him and kill him in his sleep or something?

"Good, but you better watch how you act in public" Neji said flicking his eyes down towards Hinata's waist, It didn't take a genius to figure from the angle of Naruto's arm, his hand was resting just a centimeter high enough for it to still be acceptable, his hand on her lower back. Just a LITTLE bit lower and Naruto would have been able to well… He decided against it."N-Naruto-Kun, not in p-public.""Sorry" he responded, drawing his hand away from her waist."**Wait a minute, **_**not in public**_**? Does that mean in private I can?**" No, she couldn't mean that, he _had_ seen her without a shirt, but that was for a fraction of a second. She had to just be speaking generally, "**yeah that's it"**. Neji face palmed, did she really just say that, Right in front of him? She immediately realized her error for words and withdrew her statement "N-Not at all, is what I meant to say".

"Just, just, don't do anything you shouldn't" Neji whispered, looking towards Hiashi.

"O-of course not, Neji" she said in her small voice. He nodded and sat down on a plastic chair by Hiashis' bed.

"I gotta go" Naruto said, running his hand through her indigo curtain. He fixed a now stray hair.

"Why" She asked, reluctant to the idea of him leaving so soon.

"I have to check my test results with the nurse, and then I have to get my commission for that almost three month long S-rank mission" Naruto pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his nose on her head. He looked at her father, his nose still buried in her hair "I'm sorry".

"I-It's okay, I won't ever hold it against you Naruto-kun. He grinned, a grin she failed to notice, into her hair and left. He arrived and sat on his bed, just then a scraggily looking nurse stepped in. She looked as though she hadn't slept in a day or so, which was probably the case. The woman flipped a page on her clipboard.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she asked, looking up at him from her board with just her eyes.

"Yes" he said, adjusting his hospital garb, it was thin and the fabric, scratchy. That's when he remembered, where the hell was his bag? He had one bag he brought back with him, but all he remembered was walking away, leaving Yamato-"**That's it, Yamato has it!**" he gave himself a mental high five. The nurse stepped over to him and checked the IV. She didn't even notice it wasn't in his arm anymore, it hadn't been, for a few hours now, Sakura had removed it, didn't she know that? She got a bit too close when she reached over his lap to "check a machine". She leaned back up and looked at him, watching the slight conformities in his shirt that outlined his muscles. She had hoped he got the hint, to "make a move" on him would be well, bad. She was still waiting for him to make a move, did he not understand? She wasn't gonna push until he showed any interest in her. She looked down and read the clipboard again, this time out loud. "You're good to go, Uzumaki Naruto." She said hoping he'd pick it up. "**If she already knew that, why did she check…ohhhh**" he didn't know what to say to get her to "disengage". The thoughts of what to say ran through his mind, in no specific order."**I'm not use to this kind of thing, what do, I do, **_**whado**_**, I say?**" he asked.

He finally found the words "No thank you, I have a" he was still uncomfortable with the word, so he settled on "relationship". She sighed in defeat and left him with the discharge papers. He quickly signed his name at three separate points throughout the four page packet, without reading. Getting up he put on his one outfit, the orange and black combat pants and jacket. He sighed, feeling the torn right seam of his jacket; you could barely see the white undershirt underneath, more of a dull brown than white. He had to get his bag, it containing his six other outfits, which was a lot for just one, faded, dull green backpack. Six pairs of boxers, six white t-shirts, six jackets, and six matching pants were what would be found if anyone stole it. He grabbed the papers and left, leaving the packet on the front attendance desk. He walked through the new Konoha, the roads were still dusted and the grass, green as before.

The Hokage monument was serving as a hub, to keep track of his location. He watched a family of four, a middle aged woman and her two children stepping towards a man, slightly older than the wife, seated on a bench. He was probably a retired shin-obi. The life of a ninja wasn't really ideal for anyone over the age of forty five. Naruto kept walking, now with a little haste in each step. He organized his thoughts. He would go to the Hokage tower, get his commission, talk to Tsunade about the chuunin exams; she had to be back by now! He would then find out where Yamato was staying and go get his bag! It was perfect!

The shadows danced among the walls, the creature trouncing up and down the halls, his eyes struggled to see through the hallway. He blinked a few times, as well as his eyes were; he was still having issues seeing inside of this cave."Damn it!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the halls. He looked left and was just barely able to tell where he was from the way the rocks were carved. He walked until he came to a room filled with the light of a torch. A man with a mask stepped out from the shadow of where the cave wall reached inward, cutting the light of the torch."You wanna tell me why we're still in this damn cave?" The man in the mask just stared."Answer me" the boy said resting his head back against the wall.

"You think we that we… can just walk out there?" asked the man, the light from his Sharingan contorting under the shifting light of the torch. "The clones are ready, getting out of here shouldn't be dangerous."

"It isn't, we could leave here anytime we want, but you shouldn't do something just because you can, I thought your' friend would have taught you that" his voice rang out, through the halls, toneless and steady.

"Whatever" the boy said, before he leant up off the wall, grabbing the torch, he turned his head just enough to be heard "I'm taking this with me. "**I really hate him, I'll kill him the second I get the chance, bringing that up, I'm gonna kill **_**him**_** too. Ugh! GOD DAMN IT! **His fist hit the damp cave wall, the granite fell away under the hit.


	4. Ch 4 No breaks

Defining a Color

[Last chapter was kind of short, I'm sorry for that, but I'm ready to start the next chapter. Right after the last one, _**I know right**_, Good for me, and hopefully for you. GO]

He pushed open the right of the green double doors. He was met by…_ an assistant_? Sure, there were always assistants in the Hokage tower, but they were mostly Anbu, not this: civilian, paper printing, file mule; rummaging through desk after desk ahead of him."Found it" she spoke to herself, resting back against the support of her desk chair. He stepped forward, cautiously, the recollections of how to deal with "form pushers" weren't the most numerous, as uncommon as an assistant was, at least for his life."Umm, is "The Old Lady" back?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from her desk, brushing her blond hair behind her ear "

"Ehh, Ino?" the white lab coat, was unfamiliar. She raised a brow.

"It's just… I'm not really use to seeing you in anything other than purple.

"Oh, my lab coat. You like it? she asked, dusting off her left sleeve."Shizune makes me wear it sometimes, since she's always working with medicine and chemicals, you know."

Treading carefully, he asked her about her training, her competition with Sakura was something he didn't follow well.

Her eye brow rose "You're asking me about my competition with your long time crush?"

-"Alright, Nii-san" She left her cousin at the at the hospital entrance.

"**They built this kind of far away from the rest of the village, didn't they"** she watched as the top of the mansion came into view over the hill. It's always plain walls stroking contrast in between the trunks of the trees; the leaves were reddening, they became brittle, one by one, everyday; the redder of them on the ground at the base of the trees. She broke off of the path; that led around the thickest of the trees, instead deciding to maneuver around the trunks. Digging her nails into the crevice where a portion of the tree stuck out from the rest, she pulled herself in between two half dead, whatever they planted out there. She stopped and turned around, with the raise of her head, she stared at the underside of the brush. Still unable to figure out what kind of tree it was, she turned back around. To the right of a black-burnt tree, resting on the, above surface, root, was a small red fox. Hinata froze, staring into the solid black pupil, a civil eye, but unwavering. It shifted its' weight onto one foot. It took one step down. Then another step forward, a quicker one after that, an even quicker one after that. Before her eyes, the small creature was in a sprint, growing larger and larger as it closed in. Was it a wolf? No, but she didn't have time to worry. It was in her face. Her normal reflex to swing and dodge was gone. She couldn't move, but she could feel a pain in her back. Why was she looking at the sky? She could feel the pressure on her left and right arm. She switched to her left arm, paw, then her right, paw. She slowly turned her head to the sky. The head of a fox; obscured her sight, all sky behind it. She watched as the eye morphed into a red well; that consumed her thoughts. She tried to shake her blank mind, look away maybe, but she couldn't look away. The fox leaned his head down to her collarbone. He took in a large, spiteful sniff, his black tarter lips rippling with the force of his drawn breath. He lowered his head, the fur of his snout just barely grazing her ear. He let out a long, low "_Girl_". She was stuck, her teeth were chattering, like the early morning training sessions she had when she was younger, but it was warm today, too warm even, too late "_**too late**_". "You don't know him. You don't? You don't!" He eyed her, watching every slight flinch of her muscles."You don't know _us_" with a grunt, he pushed his paws down against her arms, his torso rose. He turned before pawing at the dirt. He took off into a run. She leant up off of the ground, feeling the pain of the log she had been laying on. She could feel her eyes stinging, was she about to cry? Yes, No, she couldn't, why would she? She was solely confused, other than her horrification, mainly at herself; why couldn't she have just looked away? She waited in dread for the wolf to turn around, but instead watched it take a dissipating leap into the air, the red essence curling and warping in a suspended current. She turned away, a blank expression on her face, she was sure as to what that was, but what would she do about it? "**Ko**, **I'll tell him!**" She ran, stepping over the roots of trees. She didn't stop until she got to the entrance. The guards bowed, before stepping to the side. She said her normal courtesies as though everything was normal. She stepped with haste down the woodwork. Coming to a stop outside the generic paper door, she listened to an elder speaking…to Ko? At least she wouldn't have to go to the other side of the Hyuuga mansion to get him. She tried not to ease-drop as she waited for them to finish their conversation. After a minute her long time guardian Ko, stepped out of the door. He stepped right by her, taking a left."Ko" she called, lowly, unsure whether or not the elders would wanna speak with her, if they were made known of her return. He turned around "Hinata-sama, you're back."

"Hello, Ko, how have you been?"

"Fine Hinata-sama, and you?"

"I need to talk to you" she said with a hand gesturing to follow her. She stepped past him and he followed. She walked until she got to her room; with the pull of her arm, the paper door slid open, coming to a slow stop, once it reached the end of its hinges. She stepped into her room, leaving the door opened. She walked to the head of her bed, and sat down, crisscross. Ko sat at the foot of the bed, _after_ compulsively brushing at the place he would sit. She unzipped her jacket at the neck, giving just enough room for her to breathe. She braced her hand at her neck, wiping the clammy texture off of her collar bone. "Hinata-sama, why are you sweating like that?"

After ten minutes of speaking, she finished her story, leaving Ko with a blank, unreadable expression. His mouth gradually formed into a faint frown. Suddenly Hinata was regretting her decision to confide in Ko. His casual, fluid voice, emerged when his frown parted at the lips. "How many times have I told you not to even go near that boy? And now you're dating him. You have no regards for your elders, do you?" when he saw her face quickly morph into a "how dare you look" with the gasp and everything, he let out a slight, reassuring "Ha" he sighed, now impartial to whether or not she was still offended."You like him that much, to disobey your entire family, from your days before the academy?" He looked up with a large smile donned on his face "are you happy?" She let out an almost relieving laugh, rolling over on her stomach, aimed at the dresser on the right side. She dipped her hand into the second drawer, pulling out a single orange thread of cloth from Naruto's old jacket. She kneaded the cloth in her hand, smiling to herself, bouncing her legs off the backs of her thighs, like a zealous teenager, which in fact she was. She finally answered Ko's question, with a humble "yes" before brushing the fabric against her cheek. "You still haven't answered my question." He said, eyeing her peculiar behavior. The curves of her mouth that formed her smile descended into a look of the scarred, her eyes grew to the spacey gaze of someone with a dead mind."I saw a fox, it was red, big; well not at first, it just stared at me."

-"Yeah, well anyway, I'll have no problem catching up to her" she said with a cocky smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" he spoke, sure he was gonna get hit. Her left fist connected with his face. "_Called it_" he spoke under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing"

"_Sure_ you didn't" she said smiling, satisfied that he was still a bit scared of her."Thanks for stopping by Naruto, it gets kind of boring here sometimes, but what is, you said you needed?

-She was glad she had gotten to tell him, but was still having a hard time gauging his reaction. She slipped the file under her arm, clutching a pale bag in her teeth. With her free hand she grabbed at the handle; her left hand dipping into her jacket pocket, pulling out the key to the express door, the quickest way to the Hokage, almost completely bypassing the front office.

"I need to speak to the old lady really quick."

"I'm sure that would be fine, but you're gonna have to wait a bit-"

"It's really important" he quickly cut in.

She sighed "I don't think that I can do that, I don't know exactly-"

-She pushed the door open; their heads turned. "Hinata?" simultaneously rang out. Naruto squinted trying to make sure he was seeing right, through the sunlight pouring in through the door. The door closed, locking itself automatically. She flipped through a paper packet as she walked along the wall, heading towards the stair case. "I have to get the office clerks signature" she sighed, she would've been killed had she forgot "**I really have to get better at this**" she whipped around. Naruto watched as she walked towards them, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Hinata looked up "I- uh need your sig- oh hello Ino." She looked at the tall looming man to the left of Ino, Naruto?

"What? No Hello?"

"H-hey Naruto-kun" the inescapable blush returning to her cheeks. Ino stayed quiet, always eager to watch how she interacted with Naruto. "What are you doing here?" he asked Hinata, looking at the papers in her occupied hands. She looked down, a nervous tick maybe? "Oh, I, uh have to file an incident report."

"Oh, so are you gonna need me to go with you or?..." he was still upset about what happened earlier.

"No, you're fine, Naruto-kun" the elders had been fended off from prosecuting Naruto after some generous persuading from a wounded clan head, kind of hard to protest against a wounded man without looking bad.

"I know I am, I'm sure you know personally, what about it." He knew it was cruel, but he couldn't resist, it was so easy. Ino herself couldn't believe that Naruto would say such a thing, she watched as Hinata's face lit up. "**He is attractive, but he looks like he lost some muscle while he was gone**" she thought, eyeing his white shirt, in between the sides of his open jacket, she could tell he was still fit, stomach flat, but just a while ago she could see the muscle when he turned at an angle.

"N-Naruto-kun" she said, playing with her fingers.

"Ha-ha, I'm just kidding"

"I'll sign that for you, Hinata" Ino cut in, extending her hand towards Hinata, hoping that they would continue their conversation, later, or at least hoping they would register that she was still there. She was rewarded when Hinata nodded and handed her a packet, backside up. Ino set the paper on her desk before signing her full name under the allotted space.

"Can I go up now…" Naruto said, watching Ino hand the papers back to Hinata. Hinata glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, watching him start to get antsy, leaning on the desk.

"_No_… but Hinata you can go up now." Ino said sticking her tongue out at Naruto.

"Ino, would you let me take Naruto up to the Hokage with me, I'm sure he'll be good, won't you Naruto-kun.

"Absolutely" he said, trying to be as polite as possible, and well, not make Hinata look bad for vouching for him.

"Fine" she said, waving him off "but you owe me".

"Thank you Ino" he looked to Hinata. She turned and walked around the desk. He followed her around and up the stairs. He watched his footing as she took his hand and practically drug him around the spiral angling of the stair case. She let go when they got to the third floor, containing the Hokage business room, solely. She stepped through the door. Naruto's face lit up, there was Yamato sitting at a chair in front of the Hokage. She turned her attention from Yamato "Naruto? Wait, I'm assuming you're here for your clothes. Yamato pointed to a bag against the wall to the far right."Hinata, you're the one they sent? Hand it, I don't have all the time in the world." Hinata quickly moved over to the Hokage, setting the paperwork on her desk. Tsunade whipped it around, taking out a stamp and pressing it to the paper."Thank you Yamato, for keeping my clothes, I'll take em' now" he walked over to the wall, picking up his bag of clothes."Take em' where? Maybe you forgot you don't have a home."

"Oh, yeah, they didn't rebuild my apartments?"

"No, and we don't have time to talk about it right now, we'll figure it out after you get back."Hinata shuddered at the thought of him leaving, especially to where she guessed he was leaving to. "Where am I going" he blindly asked."Our forces have already been attacked just north of the land of rain; you're going to be one of the first platoons deployed."

"There are already people out there!" he asked.

"You've been gone a while Naruto" she said trying to keep her cool.

"And whose fault is that! I had important things to take care of!" Hinata turned to him; fairly sure of what he was talking about. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't matter! I'm your Hokage, now, you have two hours to prepare, before you are to me captain Tenzo at the front gate. Take this before you go, you'll need it." He reached over her desk taking a white slip of paper from her before sliding his bag off of his back and putting it in the smallest pocket on the left side. He reassured the security of his bag on his right shoulder. He grabbed the paper off of her desk. He turned around and handed it to Hinata."Thanks" he mumbled under his breath. She stopped him by the collar. "hmm" he turned his head, just as she tugged him down a little. She pressed her lips to his lightly. "It'll be okay, Naruto-kun" she said, releasing his collar, she pressed the door open.

"Did they just?"

"Yeah" Yamato added in.

**AN: REVIEWS APPRECIATED, HOPING I CAN GET INTO THE ACTION LATER**


	5. Defining a Color

And In my Ascent I feared for those to lift me, may be the stairs for which I step. And he feared, in his stagnant, he would become the stair for which whom ascended...

The plain wavered under the gusts of the fall wind; wheat, the rare unburned and untouched brazened the ground with a fictitious glow glow; and he emerged from the war sewed forest step by step towards honors' demise.

-Defining a Color Chapter 5


End file.
